Selfish
by KaeLaBijoux
Summary: D/E-K/S Damon finds a young Elena after Ripper Stefan makes a meal out of her family, unable to kill her he takes off and raises her. Will he be able to keep her safe from the darkness & those who are looking for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Katherine isnt in the tomb, she took off after they began to round all the vampires up. The boys still die. Damon is angry, but hasnt yet declared to make Stefans life hell. I wanted to give him more than loosing his love and forcing him into turning as a reason. I hope you guys enjoy this. Elena is going to be here in this time as well.** Please review.

* * *

Waking from death is like waking from a deep sleep. It's easy, just opening your eyes, taking that first, stale deep breath in days to find the world around you has changed, an yet it hasnt.

Senses on over load, the body trying to finish the transformation but lacking that one simple ingredient. Blood. You can hear 6 feet above your grave the wind rustling through the grass. Smell the freshly dug dirt piled on top of your coffin. Smell the iron nails and fresh oak wood coffin surrounding your body. The soft satin pillow and lining curving around your body in the small box.

Then. Panic settles in...

* * *

Damons blue eyes in the dark couldnt see a thing. But he could smell and hear the world around him. His hands slowly rose at his sides to touch the smooth wood lid of the coffin. He lightly knocked on the wood, panic had not yet set in. The wood creeked under the weight of the dirt above him when he shifted his weight a bit, he took a deep shakey breath. The air tasted stagnant. He was in the ground. His heart in his chest tightened. How was he going to escape this? Lady Katherine had always promised that she would be here when he had awoken to this life. Protect him from being buried. She had said it was rare indeed to be buried alive..and it was even harder to escape the coffin, but possible. But they hadnt exactaly talked about that. Because well, she had always made it out that it would never happen for him. She was supposed to be here for him.

For a moment he thought he had heard foot steps and the sound of gravel being shoveled somewhere near him, were they buring someone else? Or were they digging someone out? Grave robbers? But his breathing had picked up as he started to panic. He paused, would he survive without air in here? His fingers curled into fists, he didnt have room to punch the wood. He tried to roll over on his front but found the coffin too tight a fit.

He paused again after trying very hard not to panic. He had to stay calm if he was to think of a way out. But he couldnt think of anything. After a long while, their it was again. The sound of feet and gravel being shoveled. This time it sounded like it was coming from above his grave. Someone was digging him out! Thank the good Lord, was it Lady Katherine?

His heart swelled with the possibility. His love had come for him! It took a moment to realize that one shovel turned to two. His brows furrowed together, who could it be digging him out? He could do nothing but wait and find out then.

It seemed like an eternity till a shovel made contact with the wood lid of his coffin. Causing him to wince at the loud boom.

The shoveling paused for a moment and the shuffling of feet like someone trying to get out of the grave. Then the lid was slowly lifted. Light of day crept through the cracks causing him to close his eyes, his right hand sheilding his eyes from the light. He had grown too accustomed with the darkness.

"Brother!" Shock filled Damons body at the sound of his brothers voice, how had he known he would be awake?. He tried to open his eyes to find his brother face but the noon sun was just above their heads.

He felt strong hands on his shoulders lifting him up out of the box, his blue eyes opening trying to adjust to the world of light around him.

"Come Master Stefan we must go before someone finds us here..." Emilys voice floated down to them from the top of the hole. A smile formed on his lips, Lady Katherine had to be here somewhere.

"Emily? Where is Lady Katherine?" His eyes finally had adjusted to find the black hand maiden of his lover.

Emilys face under the bonnet was blank as she stared at him. "As I told Master Stefan I shall inform you both when we get somewhere safe."

Damon frowned, he didnt like being spoken to the way she had spoken. He hadnt exactaly agreed on the slave laws, or the fact that she was a women. But at the moment under the circumstances he would have liked an answer.

His eyes found Stefan who was hoisting himself out of the grave, Damon followed just after him. Coming to stand on the edge of his grave he turned to find his headstone. His brow came together, his eyes flickering down to the wood coffin below. He had died, and come back just as she had said. How odd. He had seen her face change, seen her drink the blood of man. But in that moment. It came crashing down on him. He would live forever with her.

Damon licked his dry lips, he needed water. He was rather thirsty. He shifted his weight, his eyes seeing another mound of freshly dug dirt. He glanced it over for a moment before looking at the headstone.

The name standing out. 'Stefan Salvatore'. Damon stopped breathing. His brother..had been in a grave too. Anger filled his body for a moment. He had fed from Lady Katherine as well? That couldnt be possible..but yet here was his grave? His eyes turning hard to find his brother staring at him with a soft expression.

"Stefan explain this!" A long pale finger came to point at the grave that his brother had apparently been in not that long ago.

Emily cleared her throat catching both their attention. " We must leave. So I can explain to you the fundamentals."

Damon threw a hard look at Stefan before following the small black women.

* * *

Damon sat near the river, his knees pulled up to his chest, a letter fisted in his palm.

Emily had given them each a ring, that was to let them walk in the day light once they completed the transition. But he had decided that he would die, he wouldnt take any more lives. The war had already pushed him to regret shooting and stabbing men on the battlefield. The screams still filled his mind, the blood stained on his hands. The faces burned into his memory.

He had only chosen the life as a vampire because he thought Lady Katherine had loved him..that she would forever be by his side. She had spoken soft words, convincing him that she couldnt live her eternity without him. And he had never felt that type of love before, other than from his mother.

But here he was alone, with his brother. Whom apparently had had the same same type of relationship that he had had with her. His face contorted in discust.

Damon glanced again at the parchment in his hand. Opening it once more to read it. It couldnt possibly say what it said..

'_My Dearest Salvatore Brothers,_

_I am writing to regretfully inform you both with recent events in Mystic Falls that I could not be there with you when you awoke to this new life I have gifted you. _

_My lovely Emily has forged for you both a ring that will grant you the honor of walking in the day light. You will burn in the light if you take it off, do not take it off it is rather painful to be caught in the day light without it. It also makes living this life easier. Being able to hide in plain site is a blessing. Use it well. I could not let you both walk in the shadows for an eternity after all the pain and misfortune I have caused you both. My heart could not bear it._

_I am sorry to leave you both this way, but I need to tell you both this. _

_I Love You Both._

_I could not just choose one of you. And for my selfishness I am sorry. But seeing as you both have chosen not to share, I am leaving you both with each other. With me out of the situation, perhaps I can correct the wrongs I have commited. Take care of each other, you are all you both now have in this world. Please take care. My heart is with you both. _

_I hope you find happiness in this life._

_Love,_

_K.P.'_

Damon crumpled the letter and threw it into the water. He watched it float down the river. Anger filling his soul. His head hurt. He had remembered her asking about Stefan but he hadnt thought she was serious. It was something only women in brothels and whore houses would want. He felt as her status of class she was joking. But, apparently not.

Stefan knew what she had ment to him. He had told his brother he wanted to ask for her hand when he had gotten to know her. His father even had given his blessing..at least that was before he had found out about what she was and tried to round her up to kill her. With apparently all the other vampires floating around Mystic Falls.

Damon closed his eyes for a moment, the long barrel of his fathers gun filled his memory as he tried to talk to his father, to tell him his love for her. But Stefan had come around the corner, and then all he could remember after that was staring up at the black leaves of the trees, then blackness.

Opening his eyes he stood, walking back to the water. The thirst in his throat was slowly starting to burn him. He knelt down, his hands cupping in the water. The cool water felt amazing against his skin. He slowly lifted his cupped hands to his lips and drank. He drank till nothing was left. His brows furrowed in confusion. It had gotten worse. He dipped his hands back in once more repeating the process to find it once again worse. He fell back on his bottom staring at his shaking hands. This thirst in him was getting considerably worse.

"Brother, you know just as well as I do that wont help. Drink this." Damon turned at the waist and frowned when his eyes landed on the young girl in Stefans grasp.

"No Stefan. I told you I would rather die. Lady Katherine has abandon me and their is no life for me without her." Damon stood and dusted his pants off.

Stefan rolled his eyes and bit the girl at the right spot in her neck, blood pouring down her neck and onto her bossom. Soaking the fabric of her dress. He pulled from her for a long moment before pulling off. His face familiar and yet new to him. The black and purple veins webbed across his face.

Stefan smiled a little. "The power in the blood is rather strong brother. You must try it."

Damons eyes widened, he was down wind from the scene. The delicious scent pushed him a step forward, but he paused he would not feed. He tried to look away but found he could not. Stefan pulled back and pushed the girl into Damons arms.

Damon stared at her face for a moment. Blue eyes, black hair and soft pale skin stopped him for a moment. She was him as a female. Oh the irony. Damons eyes roamed away from her face catching the strong scent again of the blood. His head dipping down slowly to the wound on her neck.

His mouth wrapped around the spot, the burning in his throat flared for a moment just before he tasted the life liquid.

His eyes fluttered closed, his arms tightening around her small frame. Her body relaxed into him, her heart hammered in her chest. The blood pumping quicker into his mouth. His head hurt for a moment. Around his eyes burned, his mouth ached like someone had punched him.

The wild thumping of her heart had begun to slow,..until it finally stopped. He pulled back slowly, his breathing heavy. His eyes opened as he tilted her limp body back, her eyes were closed, her face paler than before.

Damons heart stopped in his chest as he knelt down slowly to lay her on the grass. His body on fire for a moment. Her weight in his arms suddenly became feather light as he layed her down.

"Stefan..I.." His eyes darted up to Stefans face, which held a small sad smile. But his eyes were hard and mischevious.

"Stefan. What have you done..." Damon whispered lightly, looking back down at the girl. His right hand moving to brush a strand of hair out of her face. He shook her a little to wake her not thinking. He had never killed a women before, nor had he struck one.

"I couldnt loose you too Damon. You're my brother." Stefans voice filled his ears, anger boiling in his chest. The selfishness of that statement burned into mind.

"Stefan. I wanted to pass. I didnt want this, not without !" Damon stood, his eyes still on the he looked at Stefan he wasnt sure if he could control himself.

Something had changed. His emotions were heavier, stronger. His senses exploded, he could smell the water and the moss on the bank. He could smell the wood of the trees around them. The flowers in the bushes not that far away. He could smell the purfume on the dead body at his feet wafting up to him.

The colors of the world around him were brighter. Distracted for a moment by the movement in the grass he turned, his eyes floating up to the leaves of the trees.

"It's amazing isnt it?" Stefan took a step closer.

Damon turned on him and grabbed him by his white button up shirt which held spots and stains of dried blood.

"Stefan. I didnt want this, and I only wanted it because of Ms. Katherine. I wanted to be with her more than anything in this world. And now she's gone. This is all your fault. You knew I loved her. And yet...and yet." He couldnt finish.

Stefan stared at him for a moment before opening his mouth.

"It's not just my fault. She loved us both. She made her choices...she told me she loved me. To not tell you because she knew it would hurt you. She knew she fancied you,..but she always led me to believe she didnt want you. That she wanted me."

Damon pushed Stefan backwards, he couldnt touch him any longer. Those words he just spoke were like poison. "You lie Stefan. She loved me." He glanced back at the river, his emotions making his hands shake. He felt something else in him, a numbness, and that numbness scared him. But he pushed it aside, instead staying in his anger and frustration.

He glanced back at Stefans blank face once again.

"Why are you so calm Stefan? You just watched me murder someone." Damons brows furrowed as he glanced back down at the girl on the ground. Should he bury her? It would be the right thing to do. She deserved that much.

"I already murdered someone earlier Damon."

Damons eyes snapped back up to Stefans face. Stefan was staring at him for a moment before a slow smile crept up his lips.

"I killed Father Damon. After all he deserved it after gunning us down. I went back to talk to him..to reason with him. To let him know I wasnt a monster, that I intended to die. But he attacked me, and I hurt him. But the blood called to me, and I took it. It was..the most.." Stefan couldnt even finish his statement.

Damon stared at him with wide eyes. Who was this person before him? He looked like Stefan but certainly it couldnt be his brother.

"Stefan..you..you killed Father?" Damons knees began to shake. Stefan only nodded before turning.

"Come we must leave Mystic Falls."

Damon glanced down at the girl once more he whispered an apology and followed after Stefan. Even though he was angry, even though he wanted nothing more to hurt him..the thought of being alone scared him.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, its just the beginning. Next chapter we are going to watch Stefan in his blood lust and How Damon has come to control himself. Btw if you cant tell yet. Stefan isnt going to be a good guy in my story. Just a heads up.**

**=]**

**Wanna follow me follow me on twitter at: Kae_Luhh_ **


	2. Chapter 2

_"Come we must leave Mystic Falls."_

_Damon glanced down at the girl once more he whispered an apology and followed after Stefan. Even thought he was angry, even though he wanted nothing more to hurt him..the thought of being alone scared him._

* * *

Damon held the body of a elderly looking dead yankee in his arms. His uniform stained black around the collar where Damon had bitten him. Blue eyes flickered over his uniform once more, noting the pins and badges attached on the right side of his breast. An officer of some sort. He had avoided looking his victim in the eyes now for a long while. He didnt want to see the monster looking back at him in those glassy dead orbs of the man in his grasp. Or the faces in his nightmares later on.

It had been a hard transition for him. Trying to control his feelings about the entire situation. He had hoped that the pain of Lady Katherines betrayal would ebb away and fade into nothingness. But each time the hunger rushed through him he could only remember what he was and why he had become what was standing there today.

Damon glanced around after catching the scent of gunpowder. Which way was the wind blowing. His eyes flickered to the trees. Turning his head hearing a pop of a gun, then the slight sting in his back. It hadnt hurt like it would have for a human. He registered the dull ache like someone had poked him with a needle. Or perhaps a bee sting but real pain only came from wood.

He dropped the body to the cold,winter ground. His body turning around slowly, his eyes scanning the terrain and spotted the confederate attacker, who was poking his head over a fallen tree. His hands shaking trying to reload the one shot musket. He was a good distance away for a human, but to Damon he could be there in a few moments and snap his neck. Which he had considered.

Damons face was still webbed with the dark purple and blue veins. The mark of the beast. He took a step forward to attack the man but another figure had beaten him there. He watched as the figure tore into the man. He hadnt time to scream when his head was pulled clean off his shoulders and tossed near by.

Damon winced at the sight, he watched blood splatter across the white snow. His face relaxed, the slight burn of the transformation into the monster faded. His fangs retracting back into his mouth. Speaking of monsters...

The brothers had been turned for almost a year now. The war was coming to an end. Too many men and sons had been coming to a head. The armies had been marching south. The brothers had followed the soldiers, feeding off the dying and the local town folk. That and the rumors in towns were that of the war was coming to an end, that it was time. Too many families had been destroyed and the grave yards and mourners were too great. The country needed rest. A time of peace.

He frowned as an arm flew threw the air and hit a tree, interrupting his thoughts. He moved a bit closer to his feeding brother. Straightening his coat as he approuched.

Stefan heard Damons footsteps coming closer. His body hunched over the bloody torso of the soldier in his hands. His lips pulled back, a deep inhuman growl coming out of his mouth. A warning unheeded by Damon.

"Stefan come now. I wont steal your meal from you." Damon crossed his arms and leaned against a tree. His blue eyes rolling in his skull. It had become increasingly difficult to talk to Stefan in general. To reason with him. Even when he wasnt hunting his thoughts and his lack of emotion bothered the elder Salvatore brother.

Stefan had lost all compassion for the humans around him, forgot that they felt. He also was becoming more and more reckless, he hadnt torn them apart at first just toyed with them for a while.. let them think they had gotten away. But one of them had gotten the better of him and almost staked him with the end of a broken broom stick. That was when they had learned that wood would actually kill them. They had thought it was a silly vampire myth Emily had come up with to scare them. Nothing but the sun could kill a vampire surely. Wood? That seemed like a laughable way to go.

But, that was when Stefan ripped the first one apart in self defense. Starting with the arms to get the object that could actually kill him away from the man. Damon had watched with wide eyes as Stefan held the mans arm in his hand, a look of awe had come across his features. Like he had just learned he was God. Watching the joy of the killing flash across his face, the complete and utter awe of his brute strength as he ripped arms and legs from their sockets. The tortured screaming of the man going unheard by the devil tearing him apart.

Stefan stared at him for a long moment with hallow green eyes. His hands covered in dark red blood, half his face hidden behind the dark liquid, before turning back to his meal. Viewing Damon as a non threat after analyzing him and his stance. His mind lost in the lust of the elixer of life. He hadnt completely turned his back on his brother who was leaning against the tree. Just in case he had to defend his catch.

Damon watched the animalistic scene before him for a little while. He had slowly become a little more numb each time he fed, but the emotions and the guilt would make themself known eventually. Expecially after watching Stefan feed. He considered Stefans lack of humanity as he scanned the tree line around them. How had his brother, who hadnt harmed a hair on anyones head as a human, turn into such a monster after death?

Damon, even though he was a young creature of the night, he still felt like himself. He still felt like Damon. Just..a little more hungry, stronger, faster. Angrier.

His eyes touched on the mans head, whos brown eyes were staring at him in death. Fear and shock forever plastered on his face. Damon shivered and looked away. He tried not to think about the cruelty of his death but another limb flew across his vision.

Damon had always tried to do it swiftly, to compel them so that it wasnt painful. To give them peace in the end. But he would slip up sometimes and just feed. What startled him was that he too liked the chase. The hunt of his victim. The pounding of their hearts in their fragile chests. The delicious flavor of adrenalin running through their veins and into his mouth.

He glanced over at Stefan whos head suddenly snapped up. Taking a deep breath in, looking up and dropped the mass of flesh and darted north. Catching a scent Damon hadnt caught yet.

Damon at a slower pace ghosted behind him, following the foot prints in the snow.

He could finally smell what Stefan was going after. It smelled like some humans were cooking near by. Perhaps a cabin or plantation. He stepped into a clearing, which looked freshly cut and spotted the large white Victorian house some distance away.

Stefan standing on the large porch, he had a hanky in his hand wiping away the blood from his mouth, but Damon knew there was too much for him to clean up. He was waiting for someone to answer the door, so he could compel the poor person to let him in to destroy their lives.

Damon stood watching the scene, his eyes flickering over the windows. His blue eyes focusing on several people at a large table, covered in fine china. It looked like a party of some sort. They were all wearing what seemed to be fine clothing, perhaps for a special occassion. He watched as an elderly man stood and gestered to a couple sitting close together, whos backs were to the window. They leaned into each other, the young man leaning over to kiss the brunette girl on the cheek. The elderly mans lips moved but Damon from this distance couldnt hear. Not with the wind in the clearing howling off and on. The elderly man seemed over joyed in that moment. They clinked glasses in a toast after his mouth had stopped moving and everyone drank. An engagement perhaps? He glanced back at Stefan.

No not now. He moved halfway through the field to stop his brother, his mouth opening to call after Stefan when the door opened. Light filtered out onto the dark porch.

A women in a sweeping green dress had come to answer the door. Her brown hair pulled over her left shoulder, spilling down her front to her hips. Her lips painted red, large brown doe eyes stared at saw her body relax, her eyes softened in the grip of his immediate spell. His heart in his chest clenched as Stefan was invited inside. He watched knowing full well he wouldnt have the chance to be invited in by any of the occupants of the white house to stop his brother from the crime he was about to commit.

The women stepped aside to let him pass, the door closing behind him. It took a several moment before the screams began.

Damon stood in shock as he approached the large white house. Watching his brother through the glass of the bay window of the dining room as he tore through the hall way to the dining room. No one had time to run from the dining room upon seeing the bloody Stefan, though some of the women tried. The newly, he had assumed engaged couple hugged each other, his larger body trying to protect her smaller one from the assailant. But it was feeble, he was peeled off her and thrown against the far wall. His head leaving a bloody stain on the wood. Stefan had in his lust taken out the men in the room all but the elderly man at the far end of the room who was staring in shock.

Stefan then moved to the right next, breaking legs of the standing servants who were pressed against the wall, clutching pitchers of water and wine. The sounds of breaking glass echoed through the night. He then grabbed a near by women and bit into her neck and tearing out a chunck of flesh, blood splattering across the table. Screams of horror and shock crawled up Damons spine as the wind carried them to him.

In that moment Stefan had become something else to Damon. In that moment Stefan had yet again stolen happiness from someone else. Someone like him. Once more Stefan had interfered with happiness which hadnt even had the chance to blossom into something more beautiful than it already was.

No. Stefan... not his little brother anymore. He was a monster. In that moment he decided he no longer had a brother. That after this night if he ever saw his brother again. He would kill him. Anger broiled in his chest. He needed to leave this place.

Damon couldnt watch as Stefan moved around the table towards the elderly man who was reaching for a musket on the wall. They stood no chance. Everyone here would die tonight. Damon stay to watch the pop of the gun that would do no harm against the demon.

Suddenly ,Damons eyes spotted a small little figure of a girl running through the darkness towards the back field as he moved silently around the house. Her little hands clutching her dress to lift it so she could move as swiftly as possible through the night. Her little body running to a hay stack.

He glanced back at the window where blood was now stained and splattered across. He pursed his lips and made his way to catch the small human. He would save at least one person this night, he decided. Stefan would not destory everything here tonight. He would not let that happen.

As he got closer he watched as she jumped into the hay stack to hide. He glanced back at the house and stepped out of eye line so if Stefan came out of the building he wouldnt see what Damon had found.

"Little Miss, Im here to rescue you." Damon knelt down, his hand raising to brush some hay out of the way to try and find her. He could hear her heart in her chest fluttering away like the wings of a hummingbird. Her breathing quiet and fast.

"They are all screaming... he will catch us." He heard her whisper before poking her head out. Large brown, terrified eyes stared up at him. The daughter of the beautiful women who had answered the door obviously.

Hay strands stuck out all over her head, he had glanced her hair over, seeing that it had had elabrate braids and flowers strewn through it. But now it was a mess. He extended a hand to usher her out.

"My name is Damon Salvatore, and I promise the monster in your house will not touch you. But we have to go." He leaned to the right and glanced around the stack, he spotted flames spreading through the house. Stefan at least was cleaning up after himself for once..or perhaps it had been set while in the throws of his murderous rampage.

Closing his eyes he listened hard. Where was Stefan? Listening around the wind had been a bit of trouble but he finally heard screams on the other side of the house.

"Do slaves live here Little Miss?" He looked down at her, small body coming out the stack and into his open arms which wrapped around him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Pulling back she nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes sir.." The small girl sniffed and buried her face into his neck after the answered him. Her body began to quake with silent sobs.

Damon hugged her a little tighter against him and ran east.

Damon hadnt stopped at the near by small town but continued on. If he was to stop somewhere it wouldnt be anywhere near here. Stefan would eventually track him down if he didnt figure out something. They had never been apart. He knew that he would eventually come when he was finished.

A boat flashed in his mind. Water. If they could get on the water the trail would be lost. He blinked and headed towards the nearest harbor.

The girl in his arms clutched the back of his coat tightly in her small hands after a little while. "How are you moving so quickly?"

Damon slowed down, he had forgotten she was human and the pace he was going must have startled her. Damon patted her back, thinking of something to say. "I promised I wouldnt hurt you Little Miss. I never go back on my promises. Or at least I try not to.."

The girl sniffed, her chin on his shoulder. "Are you an Angel Mr. Salvatore?"

Damons face relaxed a little, a small sad smile playing across his lips. Oh the irony. "If you want me to be." He whispered lightly, his eyes flickering up to the stars to read them to check which direction he was headed.

Damon licked his lips. She smelled rather yummy but he refrained from that part of himself. He needed her to distract him. He hadnt been around humans much unless he was to kill them.

"Whats your name Little Miss?" Damon slowly began to pick up his pace once more. They needed to get to a boat.

"My name is Elena Gilbert. And Im 9." Damon blinked and slowly smiled at the announcement of her age.

"Elena Gilbert. What a beautiful name, for a precious little girl. But you are rather small for a 9 year old."

Elena huffed and closed her eyes, still dizzy by the swift movement of the man carrying her.

"I know, my brother Jeremy always makes fun of me. He says I'll be this size even when I'm old."

"You never know you might be." Damon chuckled as she lightly hit his shoulder.

"It's not funny. I wanna grow up and be pretty and tall like my momma." He felt her relax a little into him, silence for a few miles before she finally spoke again. He had thought she had fallen asleep.

"Mommas gone...isnt she?" Her light voice broke, his heart clenched in his chest. His arms tightening around her as she pressed her face harder into his neck, like she was hiding from the inevitable.

"Im afraid so Miss Elena..Im sorry." Damon didnt know what to say anymore after that. He just held her as he slowly started to ease her back into the quicker pace he was going before.

"Where we going Mr. Damon?" Elena yawned after a while.

"To the ocean. We need to get to a boat."

Elena frowned lightly her eyes staring past him at the dark trees that flashed by. "Boat? Im scared of water...I cant swim."

Damon smiled. "You wont need to swim. It's a boat. It swims for you."

Elena fell silent again, her eyes fluttering closed. "But where are we going after the boat?"

Damon didnt have an answer for that question.

"Its a surprise."

"I like surprises." Damon smiled lightly and rubbed her back as she yawned lightly. The smell of salt water suddenly stinging his nose. They were perhaps a few miles now from the ocean. Now he just needed to find a town with a port.

* * *

**Welp theres chapter 2. Dont be alarmed at her age. Im not a sicko I promise. =] Time will pass and she will get older before they become even remotely involved that way. You just got to read to find out how they come to that point. **Please review.

**next chapter we are going to see where they end up, and his thoughts on what he should do with her. **


	3. Chapter 3

**=] Im rather flattered with all the story alerts and the reviews I have received. Thank you all. I am glad you guys are enjoying my story. **_  
_

* * *

_"Where we going Mr. Damon?" Elena yawned after a while._

_"To the ocean. We need to get to a boat."_

_Elena frowned lightly her eyes staring past him at the dark trees that flashed by. "Boat? Im scared of water...I cant swim."_

_Damon smiled. "You wont need to swim. It's a boat. It swims for you."_

_Elena fell silent again, her eyes fluttering closed. "But where are we going after the boat?"_

_Damon didnt have an answer for that question._

_"Its a surprise."_

_"I like surprises." Damon smiled lightly and rubbed her back as she yawned lightly. The smell of salt water suddenly stinging his nose. They were perhaps a few miles now from the ocean. Now he just needed to find a town with a port._

* * *

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose as he stared down at the sleeping child buried under covers in the bed. Blue eyes flickered over to the window that looked out over the dark blue sea. He had compelled one of the ticket masters to give him and his..ward passage to the only place they could head at the moment. Boston, Massachusetts. It was the only passenger ship in the harbor. With that he knew he would again have to jump to another ship once they docked to head somewhere else, hopefully there would be more than one ship in the next harbor. Stefan would no doubt find out easily which way he had headed. But with the beauty of such a large city and harbor there were plenty of places they could head. Or he could set her off on her own after making sure she was in a safe place. Oh the options. Even though he was planning to get rid of her he wanted nothing to do with Stefan. Stefan had lost his mind, and Damon had just seen enough misery. He wanted to just be alone, and perhaps Stefan being on his own maybe just maybe he would wake up. Or so he hoped. He was angry at Stefan for many things, but could he actually kill his brother? He wasnt sure the anger he harbored would be enough.

Damon leaned back against the chair he was sitting in, arms folding across his chest. What was he to do with this small girl? What was the right thing to do? After all he was not human. But he had rescued her. Was it now not his responsibility to take care of her? No..He was a vampire. She was human. This was wrong. He frowned deeply. What was the right thing?

He had promised her he wouldnt hurt her. He hadnt promised he wouldnt leave her. After deciding he would find a nice orphanage for her once they docked seemed the simplest option to keep her safe. The best way to keep her safe not only from Stefan..but from himself. He hadnt really noticed his hunger for blood while on the boat. His mind had been preoccupied but sitting here alone not moving, not doing anything he was starting to focus on it.

Damon finally reached over and grabbed the crystal bottle of whiskey sitting in a crate which was nailed to the wall to keep it from sliding around and breaking. He needed something to distract him. The boat suddenly rocked a little too much, the mass of covers shifting for a moment and settled back down. The ride on the ocean so far hadnt been that tretcherous, it was literally smooth sailing for the most part. He had never fancied ships when he was human. He would have been on the top deck hunched over the railing hurling into the sea. But now, everything felt different. The rocking of the ocean had been almost like a rocking chair. Comforting.

The being he was now was more at ease in most elements. The cold no longer made his body quake and shiver. The cold no longer stung his feet and hands. The heat of the summer no longer burned him or made him wish for cooler weather. It all was the same to him. Comfortable. Pleasant. It had gotten him into trouble during the past summer when he hadnt slipped into his linens during the hottest part of the summer. He had still been wearing his winter wool coat and pants. People stared and whispered when he had made his way into town. He had drawn too much attention to himself. And ended up having several men try to take him down to the police quarters when they thought he was crazy.

But, he had learned that he could still eat, still drink normal human foods. He had remembered Lady Katherine eating during the day and at supper, but he never really saw her eat more than a few bites out of her meal. But then again women hardly ate, he had always assumed her corsett had been drawn a little too tight. At least thats what he assumed till he figured out what her real diet was. Food to him no longer really appealed to him but it still tasted the same. Which surprised him. Though, blood was more filling to him and that was what he preferred. Even alcohol was stronger on his tongue, the effect on him was nice and it warmed his skin. It also numbed him without feeling absolutely nothing. He held the crystal glass up to examine it.

A whimper from under the covers caused him to nearly drop his glass, startled. He hadnt been expecting it, lost in thought over the beauty in the hand made glass. Her body curled the covers into a ball before her little face peered out from the center. Brown eyes flickered to the window, then to his face. She had been sick a few times since they departed. She had darted to the window those times and flung it open, her small little body on its tippy toes as she relieved herself of her stomach contents. He felt sorry for her in those moments. Though when she was finished, her face pale, cheeks stained pink she had walked slowly back to the bed and curled under the covers and slept. He watched her face for a moment wondering if she would be sick again. Seeing no such signs he smiled at her.

"I really dont like this boat..the rocking is making my tummy hurt again." Her bottom lip puffed out in a pout. Damon smirked at her, he completely understood why her tummy hurt. But it wasnt because of the boat. The boat had hardly rocked today any.

"Perhaps, but I think its the lack of food that is making your tummy hurt. Im not sure when the last time you ate was..so I found you something to nibble on. Here you go." Leaning forward he reached over to a bag he had acquired from a passanger. Opening the leather bag he found the dried beef wrapped in a cotton wrap to keep it dry. And a loaf of bread and cheese. He sat up and extended the open bag to her.

"Take your pick Little Miss." Watching as she leaned forward to examine the contents. Her eyebrows coming together as she grabbed the cotton wrap and opened it.

"Um..What is this ?" Damon blinked, his face blank as she tilted the beef so he could see it. Surely she wasnt serious. Had she never seen dried meat before?

"It's dried meat. It's good. Try it." She slowly took a teeny tiny bite and frowned and slowly wrapped it back up and set it back in the bag. Her hands folding across her lap.

Damon rose a eyebrow at her. "Something wrong?" He lifted the wrap and sniffed it. It smelled decent. It wasnt rotten.

"I want real food..." Elena stared at him like she was expecting him to run off and fetch her something to eat. Damons face inturn slowly turned into a mask of sarcasm and interest.

"Real food? And what would you consider real food? Soldiers and farmers eat this all the time because it hardly ever goes bad." Damon dropped the bag and lifted the glass of whiskey to his lips. The liquid burning lightly on its way down.

"I want soup. When my tummy hurts my momma makes me soup." Elenas eyes suddenly looked down. Her eyes misting over like she was going to cry. But no tears fell. He listened to her intake of breath. It was like she was trying now to hide her pain from him. To not cry.

Damon at first wasnt going to get her a damned thing other than the contents of the bag with her spoiled attitude. But with her pain and her confession he sighed and slowly stood and set the whiskey back in the crate. How could he say no to her after that?

"Alrighty...I want you to stay in here. And I'll go see if I can find something..." Elena looked up at him, her eyes still glossy as she slowly nodded. Her tiny hand raising to her hair to tuck a lock behind her ear and realized that she had hay strands still all through it. A look of horror crossed her features. Her hands shoving the blanket off, her legs swinging out from under her to stand and cross the room to the chair sitting infront of a mirror hanging on the wall. Her fingers pulling apart her braids.

Damon shook his head and turned and left the room following his nose.

* * *

He actually felt good about his catch. He held the small steaming pot in his right hand. Two tiny bowls and spoons in the other. He didnt want any trouble, but he had found pretending to be human was becoming increasingly easier. He didnt want to tear anyones throats out. Course he felt the slight burn and want. But he hadnt wanted to kill anyone. At least not yet.

The meal had been easy enough to find on the boat, he just had to follow his nose. It wasnt that large of a boat, but the ship mates on the top deck had made a make shift metal plate to fire up a meal. Compelling the men to give him the meal was simple to him. It actually smelled rather good to him it made him think of his human years. Sitting out in the fields watching the slaves move slowly as they pulled up the vegetables and pulled corn of its stocks in the far back. The small fire he would lite and the small camp he had set for himself. Sleeping under the stars, listening to the songs of the slaves light on the wind.

When he opened the door to their room he paused. Her hair was rather long and flowing down the front of her left side. She had nearly picked all the strands of hay out of her hair. He smiled sadly, remembering the women at the door who had let Stefan into her home. She looked nearly identical to her. Just smaller. He kicked the door shut behind him and set everything down, coming up behind her. His hands raising slowly to pick the small yellow sticks out of her hair that she missed at the back of her head.

"Thank you Mr. Damon.." Elenas brown eyes in the mirror glanced up at his face. He simply nodded and continued to pick and toss.

"What kind of soup is that?" Elena sniffed the air when her tummy growled. Brown eyes eyeing in the mirror the smoking pot.

"It's beef, with vegitables. Should be tasty. It was the only soup on board that didnt have fish in it."

Elena stuck her tongue out. "Fish is nasty. I dont like the way it smells. And Im always scared I will choke on one of the tiny bones."

Damon nodded. "Me too. I never liked fish. Nothing should ever smell the way it smells when left out for a little while. But sometimes its necessary to eat it. Especially when you cant hunt for yourself and all you have it the river or ocean at your beck and call."

Elena smiled when her hair was free of the hay strands. His hands coming to rest on her small thin shoulders. "You look like your mother." Damon hadnt really meant to say anything but it had slipped. He watched sadness fall across her features, her eyes moving from his face to her own. Her small hands dropping to the dark red fabric of her dress in her lap. Her fingers curling into fists.

"You knew her?" Damon shook his head no and sighed lightly his right hand raising to run through his dark black hair.

"No I didnt..I just..I saw her at the door before the monster entered your home..anyways. Lets get something in your belly. Im sure youre rather hungry it has been a few days since you ate."

Damon felt horribly uncomfortable with her question. He couldnt tell her why he had been there at her house. He couldnt even tell her what he was. He feared her reaction he just wanted to get her to safety. Then she would never know. She would never have to know. He in her mind would just be a good man coming to the rescue. It would be over soon.

Moving he filled the bowl for her and turned and set it down on the table. He breathed on the spoon and rubbed it on his coat and extended it to her. Elena reached out, her fingers touching his, her little heart in her chest skipping a beat. Damon blinked a little confused wondering why but decided to let it go. It must be the excitement of food. He reached down and grabbed the leather bag with the died meat, bread and cheese and pulled out the bread and cheese. Breaking them apart he set some on the table for her.

Damon watched her eat three bowls of soup. He was fascinated with the formality of the way she ate. Her small hands holding the spoon, how straight her posture was as she sat. Dabbing her lips with a napkin she pulled from her hidden dress pocket. He hadnt really wanted that much, he had stopped after his first bowl and half. The burn in his throat flared during the meal. Confusing him. It hadnt been this bad..but all of the sudden it was almost immeasurable. He needed to feed. Now. But he was paranoid to eat on the boat. If he killed someone, they would surely know someone on the boat wasnt normal. Sighing lightly he leaned back and closed his eyes considering the idea of going out and finding someone alone. Could he feed off someone and not kill them? He wasnt so sure. He hadnt ever not killed someone when he fed.

"When are we going to dock?" Damon didnt open his eyes when her question was asked. He felt edgy. Irritated.

"It's been a few days so perhaps tomorrow or so if the tides and wind keep up." He had just repeated what he had asked someone when going up to fetch her meal. He wasnt so sure anymore if being on this boat was a good idea.

"Oh...then what are we going to do when we get to where we are going?"

Damon opened one eye and watched her face. His shoe began to tap, the irritation in his system getting stronger. Should he tell her he planned to set her off at a orphanage or just drop her off and leave her without a word? No, that would shock her, and at the moment he really didnt need the headache.

"Im not sure." Seemed like a better idea to not tell her. He didnt want to shock her,..or listen to her rambling for the rest of the trip.

Elena sighed lightly and turned back to the mirror and began to pull her fingers through her hair separating the long strands so she could braid it. He watched her for a moment. Her actions as she pulled her fingers through her hair bothered him. It reminded him of when he would watch Lady Katherine out in the gardens under the tree reading a book in her lap, her fingers pulling through her curls before loosely braiding her hair.

"Mr. Damon...can you tell me a story? A happy one?" Irritation suddenly flared through his system when she pulled him from his memories. She kept talking! And was she a witch? It was like she was pulling his thoughts directly from his mind and into the air. He took a deep breath to settle himself. Her scent made his mouth water.

Hunger burned Damon. Feeling the usual ache in his face around his eyes. His upper jaw pulled with pain as his fangs threatened to extend in his closed mouth. She had no idea she was in a room with a monster, the same type as the one who had slaughtered her family. And that with each question she would ask. Even though it was a honest question that wouldnt irritate a normal man, it bothered him. He watched her for a moment trying to focus on her face, not the pulse in her neck. He tried to remember he had rescued her for a reason. He wanted her to live. Brown eyes in the mirror on his face. Her brows slowly came together in confusion.

"Are you alright?" Elena slowly turned around to look at him. Her small body raising to stand. Her hand extended as she moved closer.

Damons reaction was too swift as he gripped her wrist. Her eyes wide with alarm. "What are you doing?" It was very difficult for him to not pull her into him, to let his face change and bite into her flesh. To quench the hunger that called for blood. Her blood.

"I wanted to check and see if you were warm..you looked like you were suddenly sick. Is it ocean sickness?" Elenas eyes left his face to look out the window, measuring the waves of the water. Surely it couldnt be the water? She hadnt felt sick , and she hadnt seen him once get sick.

"Im sorry Mr. Damon.. I shouldnt have assumed I could touch you." Damon frowned and slowly let her hand go. He rose and turned his back on her, it was almost physically painful to do so. He needed to find someone to feed from or she wouldnt last long with him in the same room. He hadnt understood why he was so in need of blood suddenly. Was it the food he just ate that made him hungrier? That had to be it. His body was working too hard to process the food and with the action he now needed blood.

Damons face slowly began to change. Black and blue veins surrounded his eyes, his fangs slowly extending from his upper jaw as he opened the door. He heard her take a step forward. "Stay here. Do not leave this room Ms. Elena." He shut the door behind him a little to hard.

Damon stood in the hall listening to everything around him. He could hear her sigh lightly and sit on the bed. He could hear the rustle of her dress as she sat. He could hear down the hall the rats scurrying across the floor. The heart beats of the sailors on the deck above him. He needed to find someone who was alone..and he needed to do it now.

* * *

Damon held the body of a black man in his arms like a large doll. He had killed him unintentionally. Mentally kicking himself he threw the man over his shoulder. He had tried rather hard to not kill this one. He most likely had been a freed slave and his freedom had led him to an unlikely death. Regret and shame filled his thoughts as he moved through the lowest deck and found several crates near the roped off luggage area. He pulled one open with his right hand, the nails holding the lid to the box squealing in protest. He shoved the man inside and replaced the lid. Turning around and leaning against the box he ran his hand through his hair. He was tense still. The blood lust wasnt that bad at the moment. But the burn was still there. Could he try and feed once more without killing? If he messed up again they would certainly realize someone was on board killing ship mates. He had hoped that the black man would go unnoticed.

Damon pushed off the crate and slowly made his way up to the next floor. He had gotten neater at his killing, it wasnt all over his clothes or his face. He pursed his lips and shoved his hands into his pockets. Perhaps he could get the hang of this. Stefans face flashed in his thoughts. No. He would learn to feed without killing. He would learn this. It had to be possible.

A women turned into the hall he was walking down. Her pale yellow dress was nothing fancy but it was a step above being poor. Most likely why she wasnt in the first or second class floors. Blue eyes under a mass of neatly braided brunette hair found his face after roaming over his attire. Caught in the action her cheeks turned pink. He smiled lightly at her. Was he that appealing to her?

Coming to a pause he lightly bowed, cobalt blue eyes never leaving her face. "Madame." Her gloved hand rose to her mouth hiding a playful smile. Her other hand gripping her dress as she curtsied. "Monsieur." Her french accent heavy in the air.

Damon straightened back up, his hand extending. His eyes changing lightly to compel her. Her body relaxed in his stare. He extended his arm to escort her. "Let's go find us some where more private so that we can...talk." The brunette smiled brightly as she held onto him.

The lower deck was empty still when they arrived. Other than the dead body in the crate not to far away. He pressed her small body against the wall. Her heart in her chest picking up. " Monsieur what if we get caught? I will surely loose my reputation."

Damon smiled as he leaned in, his lips touching the corner of her jaw in a light kiss. "No, I would never let that happen to you Madame." Her breath caught in her throat as he continued lower to the main vein in her neck. The burn around his eyes coming back, the ache in his jaw almost a relief. He punctured the delicate skin, his arm lightly wrapped around her small waist.

Her breathing kicked up a notch as she arched her torso into him. He pressed harder into her center. Her right leg raising to wrap around his waist as he hiked up her dress. Her bloomers in the way. A moan escaped her lips as he drew blood from her.

"Cela se sent incroyable. Continuer veuillez." Damon hadnt understood a word she just breathed as he thrusted his hips against her in a dry grind. He could hear her heart in her chest slowing down. He needed to pull back, but the excitement coursed through him causing him to pull just a bit more. He heard her heart skip a beat and Stefans face flashed in his mind again. That was when he pulled back to look at her.

Would she die? A slow smile crossed over her lips and he slowly smiled at her. No..she wouldnt die. Cobalt eyes found the two puncture wounds on her neck. Oh no. What was he supposed to do about that? He closed his eyes thinking. If he didnt get rid of those then everyone would know a monster was on board.

Oh!

Lady Katherine had always fed him her blood when she fed from him to heal him. It always made him feel stronger too.

Damon lifted his left arm and bit into his wrist. "Here. Drink." The small girl placed her lips on the wound and drank. His eyes closed in the unexpected pleasure of the blood letting. He hadnt realized it would feel this good. Licking his lips he pulled his hand away after a moment.

"Now clean up. Look decent and go back to your room and remember nothing." Smiling she straightened her clothes. Licked her lips of the blood present and turned and left the lower deck, her hips swaying.

Damon right behind her with a smile plastered on his face. Who ever came up with the term practice makes perfect had been correct. He just needed to will and motivation to get it done.

* * *

**Well. We are going to dock next chapter. And I wonder what is going to happen. Will he just leave her? Or will he keep her. Or watch over her from a distance? He needs to figure out what he wants next chapter. =] **Please review.

I hope you guys liked it. If you want to follow me on twitter my account is : Kae_Luhh_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a bit, I've been busy with my newborn son. Takes a ton of energy. Anyone else completely drained from the season finale of TVD? I swear we need some DE action next season gah. Anyways heres my update. Hope you guys likes it. =]**

* * *

_Would she die? A slow smile crossed over her lips and he slowly smiled at her. No..she wouldnt die. Cobalt eyes found the two puncture wounds on her neck. Oh no. What was he supposed to do about that? He closed his eyes thinking. If he didnt get rid of those then everyone would know a monster was on board._

_Oh!_

_Lady Katherine had always fed him her blood when she fed from him to heal him. It always made him feel stronger too._

_Damon lifted his left arm and bit into his wrist. "Here. Drink." The small girl placed her lips on the wound and drank. His eyes closed in the unexpected pleasure of the blood letting. He hadnt realized it would feel this good. Licking his lips he pulled his hand away after a moment._

_"Now clean up. Look decent and go back to your room and remember nothing." Smiling she straightened her clothes. Licked her lips of the blood present and turned and left the lower deck, her hips swaying._

_Damon right behind her with a smile plastered on his face. Who ever came up with the term practice makes perfect had been correct. He just needed to will and motivation to get it done._

* * *

Damons eyes were on the ocean as the large boat slowly rocked and moved towards the wooden docks. The crew was moving swiftly as they prepaired to land. Everything to Damon in that moment had him completely stressed out and distracted. His senses on overload as people shuffled past him, the smells of the city hitting his nose mixed with the clean scent of the bay. The squawks of the seagulls above his head had him concerned about them causing a mess on his jacket or worse his hair. He wasnt near the edge of the boat but little Ms. Elena was leaning as far over as she could without falling over. He stood within arms length just in case she toppled over, but so many things going on at once had him frozen in place. He hadnt felt the complete awe of the city like he would have if he had been human. Instead he felt stressed out. He hadnt been to a large city since before he was turned. Towns were one thing, a city was large. The sheer mass overloaded his thoughts and senses.

Distracted, he glanced up at the grey city a frown plastered on his face. The billowing smoke from the factories near the waters edge startled him and captivated his attention. How had anyone liked living in the dirty, grey city he couldnt understand. It smelled something fierce to his heightened sense. For a moment he forgot he would have to find her a place to stay while he took off on his own. When the thoughts returned his heart tightened for the small little human, could he do that to her? He turned his head, blue eyes scanning the crowd on the dock where people were flapping their arms, some screaming and waving. A few of the women held their hands to their faces with handkerchief pressed to their eyes. Some of the crew men were waving in return. A man came up behind him and clapped him on the back, a large toothy grin on his dirty lips.

"I'm glad to finally be home. We make these round trips all the time..all the way down to the Florida Keys and sometimes we dont get home for a month or two...getting delayed..hurricanes and all." Damon nodded absent mindedly returned his attention back to where Elena had previously been standing. Only to find Elena gone. His heart stopped and began thundering in his chest like a freight train. Leaning over he eyed the blue waves. Had she fallen in? Eyes wide he scanned over the boat side not seeing her small form, nearly going into a full blown panic. He heard the boat thunk lightly against the dock and the boards being lowered so they could move to land.

"Elena?" Damon nearly shouted while patting his pockets like she would be in them. How had he lost a human child? This was supposed to be easy for goodness sakes! Panic started to take over as he broke into a long stride heading for the make shift bridge of boards.

A flash of long brown hair and dark red fabric flapping in the wind, running onto the docks caught his attention. He frowned as his eyes zeroed in on her tiny body, her hands fisted in her dress holding it up so she wouldnt step on it as she ran. Long brown hair whipping in the wind around her face. A scowl crossed his features, the panic settling into something along the lines of pure anger and irritation.

Damon weaved through the crowd to catch up to Elena her head tilted back looking up at the city. She had never been to a place like this. The structures were large and beautiful to her. Pursing her lips she moved without thinking about her guardian.

Finally catching up to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump and turn to stare up at him. He had to concentrate to not grip her too tightly, which was hard to him in his current state of mind. "Do not run off like that again. You scared me half to death."

Elenas wide brown eyes stared up at him. "It's...so pretty!" She completely ignored his statement and looked back to the buildings and bustling people.

"Mr. Damon what are we going to do next?"

Damons hard blue eyes focused on the side of her face. Complete elation was on her features. How could he stay angry at her? That was horribly simple in that moment. He couldnt. Sighing lightly Damon ran his hand through his black locks and straightened his jacket. Now to find out about where they would be off to next.

"I think first I need to speak to the dock master and find something out. Then, after that. I suppose a place to stay and something to eat would be best." Elena nodded and followed after him. Her tiny hand reaching out to grasp his. For a small moment he had thought about pulling his hand away from hers, but he found the idea of it quite painful. Odd...

He lightly gripped her hand and guided her through the passing reunited families towards an elderly man who looked rather official...and dirty who was speaking with the captain of the ship that had just docked.

His head held high Damon cleared his throat as he approached. "I need to know when and where the next ship out of America is leaving."

The old man in his navy blue uniform turned, grey blue eyes found sparkling young blue ones. He ran his hand through his rather long white beard while he considered the question given to him. His eyes flickered to the small girl for a moment then back to the young man before him. He frowned, the man before him was too young to have a daughter her age. He considered reporting him to the police for further investigation until she leaned into Damon and smiled up at him.

"I believe a ship is to set sail two days from now to France but after that another ship wont be ready to set sail for at least another week and a half. The last few tickets though for the one to France is all first class. Rather expensive too considering the British are still pissed about the war.." The man smiled as he shoved his hands into his pockets. No way this youngster would be able to pay for the tickets for sure.

Damon flashed a white dangerous smile, his free hand digging into his coat pocket. Thing about being a vampire was the easy money. Looting a corpse for everything it had tended to accumulate in your pockets. He could have compelled the man, but using his abilities drained his energy and with Elena around he didnt want to risk her safety more than he already was.

The old man blinked staring at the stack of cash. Damon cleared his throat again to get the man to look him in the face. "Alrighty then. How much for two tickets? And Im sure we would receive only the best. Food, entertainment all that included?"

The dock master whispered the ticket amount a bit dumbfounded. Taking the money and pulled out from his back pocket the little note book and scribbled down the fake name he had been given by Damon. He handed Damon a reciept and two tickets from the little pouch on his belt.

Damon nodded his thanks and turned on his heel pulling Elena along after him. After they were out of ear shot Elena tapped his forearm, confusion written across her features.

"Why did you tell him your name is Benjamin Wells Mr. Damon?" She nearly whispered up at him.

Damon mulled it over trying to think of an answer that would make sense to her. He didnt want her to think that he was a monster in the long run..wait. Why had he paid for two tickets? He was supposed to drop her off here in this city. He mentally kicked himself. Oh well.

"Let's find us somewhere else to stay and then I shall take you shopping for a new trunk and some clothes. Its early morning so we should have enough time. Come now pick up your feet we have much to do in two days time."

Damon picked up the pace to keep her busy and to keep her a bit too winded to ask any more questions. His thoughts were on the trip, could he travel and not kill with a human child with him?

They needed a place to stay. He didnt want to be too close to the water, it was a bit to obvious if Stefan had learned he had traveled by boat.

After a while they turned a corner near what was called "The Commons" and he spotted a shop with dresses in the front window. Perfect. Looking both ways he pulled Elena across the street not wanting to get hit by any carriages. He felt Elena make a wide arch in her walk, glancing back her face was wrinkled in discust as she eyed the horse poop in the middle of the street.

"You would think they would clean this up! People walk here." Elena grumbled as she tippy toed through the mess. After avoiding the fecal matter she spotted the dress shop, a large smile broke out across her lips. Damon opened the door, the bell above the door rang causing him to wince. The sound was rather loud and piercing to him. A women nearly teleported to the front of the store seeing the pair. She was rather quiet on her feet.

"Welcome to my shop. How can I assist you today?" Damon smiled as he moved closer to the women. He pulled out once more the wad of cash in his pocket and slipped it into her hands.

"I would like the finest dresses and sleeping attire for my young ward here. Please, treat her kindly and watch over her till I return. I have business to attend to and I shall be back before regular closing hours. Oh and I shall need the store closed and every tailor you have to get her dresses ready for our trip. We have less than 2 days. I expect her clothes by noon tomorrow to be ready. I shall pay you more when we pick them up for the trouble I am no doubtedly placing upon you and your staffs shoulders.."

The middle aged women stared up at him, her mouth a little wide as she moved over to the door after Damon and turned the sign over to closed.

Damon closed his eyes listening to the new world around him as he stood on the walkway outside the shop. He still had a few more stacks of money in his coat. He had stolen quite a bit of extra money from some of the passangers on the boat as a precaution and now he was rather glad for it. He was going to give it to the orphanage for Elena but some how he had decided he would take her with him. Perhaps he could drop her off in Paris. After all the schools there were better and she could start an entire new life. Damon opened his eyes and spotted a navy clad police officer whistling standing on the street corner. He approached him to ask him for directions.

After acquiring the information he needed, he had found a nice hotel for them and a carriage for the next two days. He also had found a mens suit shop and gave them the same orders as the women who were tending to Elena. By the time he had finished the sun was going down.

The carriage lurched to a stop infront of the dress shop where Elena was. The windows were dancing with the light amber flames from the candles inside. Damon could see Elena sitting next to one of the women who were sewing a hunter green dress for her. A smile was on her face as she pulled a thread through some pale fabric. His heart warmed as he tapped on the door catching Elenas attention.

Elena stood seeing Damon. Her heart skipped a beat as she ran past the women at their work stations to the door, dropping what she was working on to unlock it. "Mr...D..." She paused remembering he had used another name here. "Mr. Wells!"

Damon smiled lightly at her enthusiasm as she hugged him around the waist. Her head tilted back, brown eyes dancing with delight. "I got soo many pretty dresses...Oh! And matching shooeees and bows and a few hats!"

Damon chuckled as the women from earlier stood, paused to pick up Elenas work and finally made her way to the pair. "She's kept us busy, but we will have everything ready by tomorrow. She will have quite a few dresses and night wear. Plenty for a young girl. Also we are throwing in the luggage for free." She smiled at Damon and handed Elena her small project.

"Thank you Madam. We lost everything in a fire..didnt want her going on a trip in just what shes wearing." The women frowned lightly, sadness creeping across her features.

"Sorry to hear that..She had told me about the fire.." Damon glanced down at Elena who was watching the women speak. What else had Elena told the women? He didnt want them to know too much about them or their circumstances.

"Well we must be off. It's time for Supper. Come Elena darling." Damon had easily slipped into the higher class role having seen it all day in the city. He turned, his hand on Elenas shoulder guiding her out of the small shop.

Damon held the door open for Elena and followed after her into the black carriage. Sitting next to her he opened his mouth to question her but was thrown off when her tiny head leaned against him, her arms wrapping around his one arm.

"Thank you for everything. I feel like a princess." Her small voice whispered in the darkness.

Damon smiled lightly. "You are a princess Little Ms." He felt her nuzzle into his arm.

"You wont leave me will you? I keep getting this odd feeling that you're not going to come back when you leave me."

Damons eyes iced over a little. "It would be safest yes for me to drop you off somewhere. You would be safe then."

He listened to her sniffle, the smell of salty tears stung his nose after a second. "Please dont... Is it because of the monster at my house? Is he why you dont want to stay with me? Are you scared he's going to come after you because of me?"

Damon frowned, she was too smart for her own good. "Ms. Elena...if he finds out about you..that you escaped what happened that night. Or that you're with me..he will hurt you. And I couldnt bear the thought of you...and dont blame yourself for anything. Only reason why I would want to leave is because of me." He trailed off, his eyes flickering to the window, watching the dark buildings pass by. The carriage was slowing down, he recognized the street as where the hotel was.

"Because you're a angel and he's a demon? Are you not supposed to meet each other?"

Damon blinked."Im sorry Elena I cannot tell you anymore than I already have. I have a question though..a question that I want you to answer honestly."

Turning he tilted her tiny chin up gently so he could see her face. "Would you like to forget that horrible night?" Watching the emotion flicker across her face she finally shook her head no. Her dark eyes looking sad and somber even in the small amount of light filtering in from the passing lamp posts.

"No, I dont want to forget that there are things out in this world like him. I want to remember what happened to my family. They deserve to be remembered..to be do you ask ?"

Damon let her chin go and nodded not answering her question leaving her staring at him wondering what he ment. He knew it would most likely be best for her to forget but she had this hold on him to where he wanted to please her. It finally clicked or at least he thought this was a plausible idea to why he wanted her around. They were alone, both of them. Damon looked down at Elena his blue eyes sad. He wouldnt ever change, he wouldnt ever age, nor would he die if it was up to him. He could protect her and support her through her years till she was old enough. He could send her to school and she would be none the wiser with his lack of aging. He could be the best he could for her, someone on this planet other than Stefan could know him. Write to him, care about him. But she would never really know him. Know what he was..know that he was the type of monster that had killed her family.

The door opened, catching his attention. Damon swung his legs out and pulled Elena with him, setting her lightly on her feet. Nodding to the driver his silent thank, he grasped her hand and guided her through the huge oak doors into the bright lobby. They had no luggage to carry up, the bell boy dressed in red looked rather relieved with that face guided them up to their room, chatting about things that Damon wasnt focusing on.

Shutting the door behind the bellboy he closed his eyes in relief. What a day.

"Oh wow! Look at this room!" Elena nearly squeeled as she ran to the huge bed. Opening his eyes he smiled making his way across the room and sat on a loveseat near a roaring fireplace. His right leg crossing over his left as he leaned back into the cushions.

"Indeed. It's something isnt it? Do you like it?" A smile twitched on his lips as she nodded in a frenzy. Elenas eyes wide with awe.

"Perhaps in Paris I shall find us something special then. How does that sound my little Princess." Elena blinked her mouth falling open her hands clapping a few times.

"Mr. Damon..how are you affording all this? Is God stuffing money in your jacket?" Elena kicked her shoes off and yawned as she eyed him.

"Elena, Im no angel..please remember that. And I'm good with money. No need to worry about that."

Elenas brow furrowed together but she didnt pursue an answer knowing she most likely wouldnt get one. "As long as you're a good man ."

Damon blinked..a good man? His evils, could he balance them out? He turned his attention to the dancing flames.

A knock on the door brought him from his thoughts. Supper sat on the other side of the door he could smell the cooked meat through the door. It had been delivered rather quickly to his surprise. Standing he moved a little too swiftly to the door and opened it. The young man pushing the cart nodded and slipped into the room and pulled off the silver serving bowl and placed the plates on the table near the balcony door with a delicate hand.

Elenas little feet landed on the dark hard wood and made her way over to the set dinning table. Brown eyes stared at the white plates trimmed in gold, her right index finger reaching out to lightly touch the plates. They looked so much nicer than the china at her farm house. "This looks rather tasty, you're spoiling me."

Damon chuckled as he pulled out her chair and tucked her lightly under the table after she sat down in the cushioned chair before sitting down in his own. Damons hands unraveling the cloth napkin and placed it in his lap. He had no intentions of eating but he wanted to appear as if he possibly would.

"It's not so bad. New dresses..new place to live..seeing the world. Why not do it in style?" He watched her face as she picked up her fork. Her brown eyes watched him trying to analyze him. She didnt look like a child to him then. But an adult trapped in a small body. The hair on his arms stood up in alarm. A human girl had completely creeped him out. Why?

"I feel like Im in heaven..Are you sure I didnt die that night?" Damon blinked and shook his head no. A smirk flashed across his lips.

"No Little Ms. You are alive and well." Damon licked his lips and picked up a empty glass and reached for the warm red wine. He pulled the top off with a easy pop, pouring the red liquid half way up the glass.

"Are you not hungry?" Damon tore his eyes away from the wine glass and set the bottle down. Conversation was nice. But it was hard to maintain while holding back what he truly was. Stefan hadnt really talked to him, just short clipped statements. Now he was speaking to a small human child who was trying to piece together who and what he was.

"No, I had something to nibble on before I picked you up." Elena nodded and turned her head to look out the french doors of the balcony. Her eyes flickering over the lights of the city as she ate. An adventure was laid out before her and her escort. What would that entail? What type of people would she meet? And what about him? Would he leave her like she felt he would? Could she take care of herself..should she just accept that he had saved her life? All in all, her life was changed. Something new and big was coming her way, she couldnt tell if it was good or bad but excitement coursed through her veins as she popped a cooked carrot piece into her mouth.

* * *

**=] Thanks guys for reading and keeping up with me. I will try and not make it so long before I update again, but it's kinda hard taking care of a infant and writing. -frowns- But anyways if you wanna follow me on twitter please do!**

**Twitter: KaeLuhhRoxo**

**Please Review much appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo another update =]**_  
_

**Sorry its had been a bit. Been busy and all with muh baby boy. Hes a handful. **

**Anyways! This chapter we are gunna jump a head at one point to get the SL rolling. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

_"It's not so bad. New dresses..new place to live..seeing the world. Why not do it in style?" He watched her face as she picked up her fork. Her brown eyes watched him trying to analyze him. She didnt look like a child to him then. But an adult trapped in a small body. The hair on his arms stood up in alarm. A human girl had completely creeped him out. Why?_

_"I feel like Im in heaven..Are you sure I didnt die that night?" Damon blinked and shook his head no. A smirk flashed across his lips._

_"No Little Ms. You are alive and well." Damon licked his lips and picked up a empty glass and reached for the warm red wine. He pulled the top off with a easy pop, pouring the red liquid half way up the glass._

_"Are you not hungry?" Damon tore his eyes away from the wine glass and set the bottle down. Conversation was nice. But it was hard to maintain while holding back what he truly was. Stefan hadnt really talked to him, just short clipped statements. Now he was speaking to a small human child who was trying to piece together who and what he was._

_"No, I had something to nibble on before I picked you up." Elena nodded and turned her head to look out the french doors of the balcony. Her eyes flickering over the lights of the city as she ate. An adventure was laid out before her and her escort. What would that entail? What type of people would she meet? And what about him? Would he leave her like she felt he would? Could she take care of herself..should she just accept that he had saved her life? All in all, her life was changed. Something new and big was coming her way, she couldnt tell if it was good or bad but excitement coursed through her veins as she popped a cooked carrot piece into her mouth._

* * *

Damon hadnt felt this human since before the war. Before the entire ordeal with Katherine, and Stefan. The thurst that burned him wasnt at the forefront of his mind. What consumed his thoughts in that moment was the thin girl in his arms. Her right hand in his, her left hand on his chest unable to be placed on his shoulder. He held her back a bit so she could see their feet.

Elenas head was straight, her shoulders stiff, her brown eyes flashed down every few seconds as they moved in synch with each other and the tempo set by the band on the far end of the ballroom. Her eyebrows were pulled together in full consentration.

Damon smiled as he watched her face, he could almost hear her counting the steps in her head. He started to chuckle.

"Relax Little Miss.. It will come to you if you let it. Stop trying to lead and it will flow." Elena pursed her lips and looked up at his face. Her eyes roaved over his smooth jaw, no hair present like a true gentleman. His blue eyes sparking with humor. He seemed to be opening up as well. But Elena still felt like something was off with him. But she just couldnt put her finger on it.

The music changed and Damon waggled his eyebrows. "You ready now for the faster pace?" Elenas opened her mouth to protest but was pulled along with him. The people around them turning and spinning as they waltzed around the large ballroom on the large passanger ship. They passed a long wall of windows looking out of over the endless watery horizon. Blue touching blue. No clouds in sight.

Elena at first had forgotten what to do with her feet being captivated by the sight of the water on the other side of the glass. Damon paused for a second and lifted her up so her feet were standing on his shoes, her body a bit closer to him. "Pay attention to my steps." Elena nodded coming back to the moment at hand and found herself no longer counting the steps but enjoying the beauty in the dance. She had never had a nact for it but in that moment she felt the complete and utter beauty in _why_ people learned to dance. It was art.

The dance was moving along quicker now that she was on his shoes. Elena had the chance to glance around the room, they were coming up on the long rows of dining tables on the other side. One table stood out to her though it had the shades pulled slightly down casting a shadow on the person seated there. Something in this person captivated her attention. Finally she was able to make out that it was a women, she had Elenas features but she was older, her hair curled and pulled over one shoulder. Her face was dark, eyes piercing.

Damon saw Elenas face change to something confused and almost...scared? He paused and turned them around so he could see what she perhaps was looking at. But saw nothing, no one that stood out. He turned them back around and brown eyes found nothing. Elena stepped off his feet and covered her face with a green gloved hand.

"I think Im dizzy or something and need to sit down. I thought I..."

* * *

Elena sat up in bed with a mighty headache. Her brown hair messy from tossing and turning. Staring at her sweaty hands she sighed. She was now 17 years old, almost 18 and was still in finishing school. Time in Europe was almost like it was on a speeding train. But this dream about them on the dance floor and the women had always bothered her and found its way into her dreams.

Elena sighed, her memory had changed a little since then. She remembered she had seen him as an adult figure when she was younger, she had seen his features but she had never noticed the beauty in his face. It was a prized memory, it was the first time they had danced and it had been years since he had taken her in his arms and swept her across the dance floor.

But what bothered her most was the women. Could she have actually looked like her? Or was time messing with her memories..changing the women to look like her because it was a face she would recognize? She didnt know.

Frustrated she layed back on the bed. Elena frowned and decided instead to think about home. Their home. Where he was currently at. Where she wished she could be.

Damon had purchased them a grande estate just outside of Paris off the river after a few days in the city. She remembered that vividly. Being in the hotel and eating. A fork in her mouth when he burst through the door holding papers and waggling them at her. A huge smile on his face as he picked up her heaviest of trunks with ease and nearly danced out the door.

When they had arrived at the gates Elena was slightly disappointed with the fact they were not in the middle of the city. He said he liked the privacy but for her to attend school she had to stay at the boarding houses provided the all girl students. The only time she was home was for the weekends and holidays. When she was home he would make a spectical out of it. He would have dinners cooked, and presents for her. The holidays when she was home the house was decorated to match the season. Elena had asked him once why he went to such lengths for the two of them and he had told her it was because he wanted her to have happy memories. He didnt want her to miss out on the things normal children had. But, it seemed as she got older the more space he had pushed between them. When she was home for holidays or the weekends he wouldnt look her in the eye anymore. To her it felt like he was reserved, hiding something. The smiles he gave her no longer touched his eyes, and when they did she could feel the sadness rolling off him in waves.

Elena frowned her eyes misting over. He was going to leave her soon, she could feel it like a looming axe over her head. He had basically become her family, the only person in her world that she could talk to. Turning her head she spotted the most recent letter he had sent her. He was out of town this weekend and wanted her to stay at the school. Elena shook her head no in irritation. She needed to get her winter wear, the weather was changing sooner than expected and she couldnt keep her summer and fall dresses. It had snowed the day before but it hadnt stuck to the grounds, but she didnt want to be cold for a whole week more.

Elena had layed there until the sun came up. Her mind wandering over her memories trying to figure out a way to patch the bridge he was trying to build between them. Sighing, it was time for her to get up and get preparied to leave. It would take her a few hours to get ready, then the rest of the day to make it to the grounds of their home.

It was dark by the time the carriage had pulled up outside the gates. The house in the distance was dark and lonely except for the amber light of a fire going in Damons den. She blinked, was he home?

"Miss Gilbert, It's dark would you like me to continue in?" The carriage driver asked in the darkness, her heart stopped in her chest for a second. Elena pursed her lips staring over the long gravel road up to their home.

"Can you just drop my things off at the maids quarters please? If you follow this road here it will lead you, I will walk the rest of the way to the house." Elena bunched up her dress as the man hopped off the carriage to help her out. He tipped his hat at her as she waved him off.

The walk up to the house was quiet. Her eyes on the night sky. The stars out here in the country were so much brighter than when she was in the city. She had missed this much to her surprise.

Elena pursed her lips as she quietly made her way up the porch. If he was here she didnt want to wake him, or anger him with her being here when he had asked her to stay at school. Elena reached the door and opened it quietly. It was always unlocked. Elena at first had been bothered by it but Damon had said to her once when she asked why he never locked it that anyone who broke into the house was no one to worry about. Damon had smiled a smile that had scared her to the bone.

Elena remembered suddenly the first time they had entered the house. She had been confused when he had stood on the step of the porch and told her it was her house and that she should invite him in. Elena smiled at the memory, he had been so much fun when she was younger. How could it have been her house?, But she had invited him in none the less. She was 9 years old at the time and had assumed he had been joking.

Elena glanced around the dark foyer. It was clean and spotless like usual. The moon light filtered in through the windows lighting her way as she moved through the carpeted hallway on tippy toes. She could see in the study on the far end that a fire was roaring through the crack in the door. Light music filtered out into the hall way, their was no way anyone could have heard her entrance into the house with the music playing.

Elena slowly made her way to the door to peek through to see if he was truely here. She had assumed he wasnt here from what his letter said. Would he be angry at her for being here? All she had wanted to do was get her things, surely he wouldnt be mad at her for that.

Her heart clenched, her right hand raising to her chest. Why was she so nervous? He hadnt ever made her believe he would hurt her. But tonight the house felt different. Making her way over to the door quietly she peeked in. Damon sat on the bench infront of his Grande Piano, his fingers slowly going over the keys. He wore a long white sleeved shirt that belonged under a gentalmens suit. The collar was popped up around his neck giving her a view of the black tie that still hung around his neck. Elena caught a glimps of his sleeves as he played the keys, they looked stained but she couldnt make out the color at present in the fire light everything looked dark brown or black. His hair looked a little messy from the back like he had ran his hands through it several times for some reason. Elena caught the drift of the music. It loll'd and flowed slowly and sadly. It sounded lonely and heart breaking to her.

Elena wanted nothing more than to open the door and go to his side in that moment and remind him that he had her. That their was nothing on this planet that he could tell her and push her away with it. She wanted to tell him that she loved him.

Elena was about to knock when a women came into view causing Elenas heart to stop. Jealousy had coursed through her veins. How could he not have told her this? Why would he have a women here? But before she could continue with her line of thinking the womens neck came into view in the fire light and was covered in blood. Her orange dress was ripped in the front to expose the collar bone and neck line. How could she still be standing and not screaming in agony from that type of pain..and why did she have a sad smile on her smeared painted lips?

Elena covered her mouth, eyes wide in shock. What was she seeing? Was this real?

Damon turned slowly on the bench to face the wounded women, his right hand leaving the keys but his left hand still playing. He guided the women to sit down on the bench next to him, his face slowly changed. Black Veins webbed across his face, his eyes piercing through the darkness. His lips were stained along with the front of his white shirt now that Elena could see at the new angle he presented. His teeth slowly changed and fangs extended and he bit into the womens neck.

Elena stepped back away from the door. Her heartbeat was heavy and hard. She blinked her head hurt. She needed to lay down. She hadnt realized she had tippy toed all the way to her room until she had opened the door and shut it silently behind her.

Elena still in her clothes crossed the room slowly and layed in her bed. Her eyes clenched tight her arms wrapped around her waist. Her stomach hurt, her head was spinning. What was he?

For a long time she layed there trying to make sense of what she had seen. But then just as darkness was coming to claim her, to relieve her of the stress she was under. She remembered the dark veins of a man she had only seen once and he was in her dining room of her home on her brothers engagement day. He hadnt seen her, but she had seen him. His bloody smile just as he began his assult on her family members.

* * *

o.O **So. yes. Elena had discovered something about him. Will she be able to keep it to herself? Ignore it? Confront him about it? Who knows? mwahaahaha! **

**My twitter is **

**KaeLuhhRoxo**

**REVIEW please! Reviews always are nice and keeps the motivation flowing. so. Hit it and dont quit it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks guys for all the reviews! I love seeing them and reading what you have to say. They keep me motivated to work a little more at home so I can get a chance to sit down and write for you all. That and its nice to get away from my day. ha. Anyways, here ya goes. Dont forget to review!**_  
_

* * *

_Elena covered her mouth, eyes wide in shock. What was she seeing? Was this real?_

_Damon turned slowly on the bench to face the wounded women, his right hand leaving the keys but his left hand still playing. He guided the women to sit down on the bench next to him, his face slowly changed. Black Veins webbed across his face, his eyes piercing through the darkness. His lips were stained along with the front of his white shirt now that Elena could see at the new angle he presented. His teeth slowly changed and fangs extended and he bit into the womens neck._

_Elena stepped back away from the door. Her heartbeat was heavy and hard. She blinked her head hurt. She needed to lay down. She hadnt realized she had tippy toed all the way to her room until she had opened the door and shut it silently behind her._

_Elena still in her clothes crossed the room slowly and layed in her bed. Her eyes clenched tight her arms wrapped around her waist. Her stomach hurt, her head was spinning. What was he?_

_For a long time she layed there trying to make sense of what she had seen. But then just as darkness was coming to claim her, to relieve her of the stress she was under. She remembered the dark veins of a man she had only seen once and he was in her dining room of her home on her brothers engagement day. He hadnt seen her, but she had seen him. His bloody smile just as he began his assult on her family members._

* * *

Damon stood in the den with a iron fire poker clutched in his right hand, in his left a empty crystal glass that smelled like whiskey. He knew Elena was in the house, what irritated him was how he had not noticed this until he had sent his afternoon snack on her way with a story about an animal attack on her way home from her farm picking job. He had the same scowl on his face since he had figured out she was here. He had specifically asked her to stay away this weekend, he had plans. Plans that were going to possibly place her in danger.

Damon turned slowly and set the glass on the dark wood desk by the open window. His nerves on the fritz. He lifted his hands and ran them through his raven locks. Fresh air pouring in from outside. It smelled cold and fresh. Winter. That smell always warmed his heart. Since he had found her that night in the field. He listened for a moment, Lucy was coming up the hall. The way her feet shuffled and dragged lightly across the carpet gave away exactly who it was. She paused outside the door and finally knocked after taking in a deep breath.

"Come in." Damon eyed the fire out of the corner of his eye and reached out with the poker and stabbed the wood. Embers flared and crackled in the silence.

"Ms. Elenas things are being washed and will be placed in their proper place. Her winter wear we assumed is what she came for and began pulling them out of storage..Do you suppose she grew any?" The little old maid tucked her hands into her large sleeves. Her skin cold. Damon turned to face her, he listened to her frail old heart skip a beat as she eyed his face. No matter what he did, no matter how many times he had seen her through the day. Every time he had that particular affect on her.

Damon thought back to that night several years ago when he had figured out her secret.

"Lucy. Why are you still polishing the silver?"

"Jean Luc.. you know why. Your mother will be here tomorrow and I only want them to be spotless. You know the old women hates me.. I just want her approval."

Damon blinked a little taken back. He stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her head tilted up, beautiful green eyes gazed at him, even behind the wrinkles around her eyes. He stared at her seeing something that knocked him off his feet. For a split second he could see the young women she had been many years in the past. She must have been a sight to see, but how had she become a nanny? Questions brought to life by the women he gazed upon. Who was this Jean Luc and what was the story of her life. He could see the affection in her eyes look at him with nothing but endless love.

"Lucy..Im not Jean Luc..." Damon muttered lightly, his heart hurt for her knowing the pain she would endure with that sentence. Her eyes watched him for a second. He could see the confusion on her face before recognition kicked in. Her wrinkled weathered hands shook suddenly and dropped the silver spoon she was holding. Her body stepped back to place some space between them, her hand raising to her forehead. He listened to her heart pick up its pace.

"Im so sorry Mr. Wells..I forgot...I forgot when I was." He realized then with those words what was wrong with her. She was sick, not physically but mentally. He smiled sadly at her and escorted her to her room after she had calmed down to get some rest. He hadnt the heart to send the women away after realizing her sickness. She had done too much for Him and for Elena. She had become a sort of second mother not only to Elena but Damon. The women was quick as a whip and as sharp as a dagger. But this startled him.

" Mr. Wells?" Lucy asked again a bit confused, her weight shifted from one leg to the other. She didnt want to get to close to him. It was hard on her he knew but there she stood.

"Ill go and fetch her and discuss with her what she needs and what not. Go and Ill find you later Lucy."

Lucy nodded her head and stepped out of the room. Placing the poker in its place he made his way into the hall and up the stairs. Lucy in her own way had given him the courage to go up and ask. Damon focused on the task at hand. Clothes. He was about to knock when he heard the sound of quill on parchment. Bringing him up short. He had forgotten her passion. But what was she writing about? Did she not want to speak to him anymore? Their was a reason behind this. He had never felt like this before about his little ward. Something was off, he was sure of it. She had not announced herself when she came home which was unusual for her. Normally she had bounded through the house practically singing her arrival. Yet. This time she hadnt even come out yet to see him. He usually would have knocked but his anxiety got the better of him.

Opening the door he found an Elena he had never seen before sitting on the large canopy bed in the middle of the room. Wisps of white sheer cloth still hung loose around the bed. Damon swollowed, his body frozen in place.

Elena was clad in white, her under garmets clung to her body tightly, she had yet to pull on the fluffy white garmet that poofed out around the waist to make the females bottom larger. To Damon that peice was completely useless. A womens figure needed no such enhancement. Her brown hair pulled over her shoulder in light waves. His thoughts all stopped and he had forgotten why he had come into the room.

"Mr. Wells! You're supposed to knock before entering a ladys room!" Elenas face turned red as she pulled her book over her breasts.

Damon skipped apologizing trying to find his voice. His brain kicked back in on over drive. His tone coming out a bit more stern than he had intended. "I had asked for you to stay in the city. Why are you here?"

Elena stared at him, the red in her cheeks changing to pink embarrassment. "I had to get my winter clothes. It's been cold this past week."

Damon shifted his weight and stepped closer. He had never once compelled her but he had the urge to do so. He still felt an odd air in the room. Blue eyes tore away from her face as he stepped around the bed. He no longer was looking through the sheer white cloth that somewhat was hiding her body from him. He could fully see her now, he could see that she no longer was a meer girl but she had grown up. Damon swallowed and placed his hands on his hips a little unsure of what to do with them. His upper row of teeth burned, the skin around his eyes tightened.

"Why didnt you let me know when you got in last night?" Elena could see the monster in him working over time behind the blank face he held. She had never felt so aware of him than in that moment. It surprised her that she wasnt terrified after she had slept on the fact that she had caught him biting a women in his den the night before.

When Elena had awoken, she had laid in bed blankely staring at the ceiling thinking about everything she had witnessed. Everything she had ever been through with him. He had saved her, he clothed her and fed her. He laughed with her and played with her. He had taken care of her. Even if he was a monster..who ate people. Could he really be all that bad? But then again a monster had attacked her family, blood on his mouth. She had so many questions but she was scared to ask.

"I thought you were asleep." Elena blinked and bit her bottom lip. She hadnt taken a large breath yet, nervous. Brown eyes taking in all the small details of her guardian. The grey in his hair seemed fake. He didnt look a day older than maybe 26, yet he had grey hair? No wrinkles.. nothing. His skin was smooth and perfect, it was tight and firm all along his cheeks and around his eyes.

Elena stood and set the book down lightly on the soft bed. She remembered when he had towered over her. Now he wasnt so tall anymore. Perhaps a head taller than her. Her heart began to pick back up slowly as her hand rose to touch his cheek.

Damon shifted his weight uncomfortable, she wasnt dressed proper and here he was standing in the middle of her room. This..couldnt be right. Could it? Tearing his eyes away from her form he cleared his throat. "Well,..I suppose I should leave you to get dressed. We can discuss this down stairs."

Turning on his heel he made to move to the door. But a pair of soft hands wrapped around his torso. Her body pressed against his back. Damons blue eyes grew wide. He could feel her breasts against his back, her heart hammering against her rib cage. Each wave of her heart against his back knocked like thunder through him. A lust he hadnt felt before tore through him.

"Dont go Damon." Damons throat was suddenly dry. She had never called him just Damon. Elena had been forbidden to call him anything but ' ' for so long that hearing _his_ name shattered everything inside him. The fatherly figure in him shattered into pieces after that and a new sight grew on him.

"Elly..no. Elena. I have things I need to attend to." Damon closed his cerulean blue eyes and peeled her hands away from his body and exited the room closing the door behind him.

Damon leaned against her door listening to the sounds from the other side. He could smell the salt in the air from the fresh tears she was shedding.

Elena had come closer to the door but hadnt touched it. She had wanted to talk to him about everything. Wanted him to know he could talk to her. That she knew he was different. But she had mistaken him turning away from her for irritation and frustration. After all he must have been horribly upset with her not listening to him, or letting him know she was in. After all he had every right to be..considering what he had set this weekend aside for.

Elena rubbed her eyes to get rid of the fresh tears in her eyes and moved to the bed picking up the dress she was to be wearing for the day. It was a cream colored dress with tan trimmings along the bottom and sleeves. Tan buttons all the way from collar to the floor and a tan belt to match to wrap around the middle. Elena pulled her hair up into a messy bun and stuck a metal pin through it to hold it in place. The full length mirror stood before her, she could see that she no longer was the little girl he had rescued in the field behind her home. Closing her eyes she sighed. He had saved her, he wasnt all bad. She was conviced of that. But a question she had never asked suddenly popped into her head. Why was he there that night?

Her head hurt. She wanted to talk to him about everything but how did you come about asking someone a question like that?

Elena found herself in the kitchen. Lucy stood at the wood burning stove looking into the fire inside the space at a bread pan. It smelled like cinnamon raisin bread. Her tummy growled causing her to smile.

"Lucy that smells really good." Elena stepped up to a chair at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Lucy turned, her grey hair pulled into a braid behind her back. Her smile broke across her face like the morning dawn at the compliment. Elena couldnt help but smile back at her.

"Thank you Miss Elena. Has Mr. Wells seen you yet about your clothes?" Lucy pulled on her oven mits and turned to grab the hot pan.

"Oh, uhh no. Actually. But Yes my winter clothes. I need them. It's getting way to chilly at school."

Lucy snorted as she set the pan down and closed the iron door to the stove. "Well no kidding. Look at you! You're not eating well at that school. I tell Mr. Wells all the time you need to come home. You're going to come back nothing but walking bones one of these days." Her brows wrinkled as she eyed Elena but the smile still held on her face. Elena snickered.

"I eat Lucy I promise." Elena held her hand up and the other over her heart. "Scouts honor."

Lucy shook her head and turned the pan over on the table to knock the bread loose from the pan. "I dont believe that for a second little lady. You need a women cooking for you. Besides. Charlotte has been driving me crazy."

Elena started laughing then. "I knew there was another reason for wanting me home!" Lucy shot a dirty look at Elena and set the empty pan into the sink and grabbed a bread knife to cut it for Elena. Cutting her a few slices and placing them on a white porceline plate.

Elena picked up the bread to munch on it. "Speaking of Charlotte where is she? Im surprised she hasnt made her way here yet."

Lucy shrugged her eyes tearing away from the bread to someone behind Elena. Her eyes lit up at the sight. She knew it had to be him.

"Elena Im leaving for the afternoon. I will talk to you when I get back. Their is something in town I need to take care of." Damon frowned, he needed more time to think about all this. A sigh from Lucy refocused his current train of thought. He smiled and waggled his brows at Lucy.

Elena turned to look at him. He was dressed nice enough, he was holding a package in his hand. She eyed it seeing only a name. Stefan? Who was Stefan? Elena frowned and nodded at him. He turned and left the kitchen through the door after nodding quickly at Elena. Cold air filtered in from the outside then was cut off with the shutting of the door.

Lucy sighed. "That man..is gorgeous." Elenas eyes nearly popped out of her head. Her head snapped to the side looking at Lucy.

"Lucy!" Lucy smiled something devilish and picked up a peice of bread.

"What you're old enough to talk about these kinds of things now. Speaking of which. Anyone caught your eye at that school of yours?"

Elena still in shock shook her head no. "Lucy, it's an all girls school. You know that." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Isnt there like dances or something at that school. Ball room dancing? I know they have to partner you with boys for those. Maybe at mass at church?"

Elena shrugged. "Meh..Not so much Lucy. I mean sure we do see them maybe once every few days but it's not like we get to speak to one another. The teachers are always so aggressive about silence during lessons." Elena bit into the toast, goose bumps rose on her skin.

"Goodness Lucy this is amazing. I love how when Im home you make it for me."

Lucy winked at her and reached for the milk pitcher and poured them both a glass.

"Thank you Lucy." Elena hopped off her chair and left Lucy standing in the kitchen smiling.

Walking down the hall she turned and paused mid stride. A thought occurred to her to poke through his things for clues. Damons door to his den was slightly open. She had never been banned from ever entering anywhere in the home but suddenly the thought of going into the room had her heart racing. Making her way over she placed her hand on the cool wood and pushed the door open.

The piano sat perfect in the corner facing the bay windows. The large burgundy drapes pulled open so she could see out the side of the house where the garden wrapped around. Elena blinked and stepped into the room. It smelled like smoke from the burning embers in the fireplace. Standing closer to the fire place she held her cold hands out to feel the soft warm heat rolling off the wood. A shiver coursed up her spine. Not enough wood. Elena knelt down and picked up a cut peice of log and tossed it onto the flames and grabbed some oil and poured a bit onto it to catch fire. She smiled and set the little oil jug down and found herself looking at Damons business desk. Everything was neat in piles on his large desk. Stepping around the desk she sat in the chair. She smiled and tapped the desk with her nails. This was where he did his business. Where he wrote his letters to her. A stack of envelopes sat on the edge of the desk opposite of her, her hand extended to grab them when something caught her eye. A letter with a odd crest on it. A large S in the middle.

Elena couldnt help it she picked it up. It was in a language she didnt understand. A word caught her eye and she realized it was in Italian. Elena frowned. What did this letter say? The name at the bottom of the letter connected once again.

Stefan Salvatore.

Salvatore. Did Damon have family? Could a person like him have family? Elena frowned and leaned back in the large leather chair.

"Miss Elena.." Lucy announced herself into the room. Lucy seemed calm yet confused.

"Lucy? What is it?" Elena stood and made her way over to the frail older women.

"There is someone at the door. He said he's looking for his brother. He wants to be invited in."

Elena sighed. She hated that rule of Damons. To never look to see who it was or just invite someone in. It was plain rude to not talk to a guest face to face. He said it was just to keep them safe. To never invite a stranger into the home without his approval. He wanted to be the one to answer the door and greet the guests. She hadnt really understood the dynamics of his choices. Leave the doors unlocked all the time, but not greet guests or answer the door? Odd choices.

"Well tell him to come back another time."

Lucy nodded and left the room. Brother? Perhaps it was this Stefan character. Moving to the window she waited and saw the back of a young man approach a black horse. He grabbed the saddle and hoisted himself up. Elena shivered when he turned his head. Green eyes caught brown and Elena gasped.

* * *

Oh goodness. Trouble. I wonder where Damon went with the package he had. Wonder how Stefan had come to their home.

Lucys story in my head is a bit sad to me and I want to share it with you all. Shes like a second mother to Elena and to Damon over the years. Besides it's a nice connection to an older adult.

=] Thanks guys and review please!


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it had been a while since I last updated but I'm going to try and do so more. I have 4 month old baby here at home so I have been tired. That and with the show being off lost some inspiration. -covers face- Sorry! Anyways I will get to the good stuff soon.**

* * *

_"Miss Elena.." Lucy announced herself into the room. Lucy seemed calm yet confused._

_"Lucy? What is it?" Elena stood and made her way over to the frail older women._

_"There is someone at the door. He said he's looking for his brother. He wants to be invited in."_

_Elena sighed. She hated that rule of Damons. To never look to see who it was or just invite someone in. It was plain rude to not talk to a guest face to face. He said it was just to keep them safe. To never invite a stranger into the home without his approval. He wanted to be the one to answer the door and greet the guests. She hadnt really understood the dynamics of his choices. Leave the doors unlocked all the time, but not greet guests or answer the door? Odd choices._

_"Well tell him to come back another time."_

_Lucy nodded and left the room. Brother? Perhaps it was this Stefan character. Moving to the window she waited and saw the back of a young man approach a black horse. He grabbed the saddle and hoisted himself up. Elena shivered when he turned his head. Green eyes caught brown and Elena gasped._

* * *

Nothing mattered anymore. Being terrified didnt stop her from running from the window and down the stairs. The dress she wore holding her and restricting her movement as she ran down the staircase. Her chest hurt from trying to breathe. Brown eyes on the heavy dark wood door.

The face in her memory matched up with the face that was now riding away from the house. Stumbling over the long dress she fell down the last couple of steps to land on her hands and knees. Shaking heavily she stared at the floor. Elena hadnt realized she had been crying tioll a few drops fell and landed on the shining wood floor. Pushing herself up she opened the door and stepped out onto the porch.

No rational thoughts were forming as she fisted her dress into her small hands and took off running. It was getting dark now but she knew these lands like they were the back of her hand. The path to the city wound around their lands and she wanted to cut this man off.

Cutting across the plantation as fast as her legs could carry her she was headed for the woods. If she wasnt wearing the dress it would have helped but she was in no such luck. Damon had always told her the fashions of the city would hold her back but she had wanted nothing more than to have his eyes on her. Now her head hurt from the realization that she didnt want to have.

The woods had over grown a bit and werent trimmed, this particular path having not been used most likely since she was young and would trail ride around the lands. Raising her hands she broke through, her silk dress catching and ripping on twigs and branches.

Elena continued to push through not thinking. Not focusing on her ripped dress, or her sore hands and knees. Or the burning fire in her lungs. She wasnt sure how long it took her but she could hear the sound of hooves on gravel. She was going to catch him.

Breaking through the over growth he had already passed her. Her chest heaving up and down trying to catch the breath she so desprtately needed.

"Come back you Monster!" Elena tried to yell but it was of no such luck. Out of breath he didnt hear here over the thundering hooves of the horse.

Elena just stood there watching the black figure leave. Her shakey knees gave out causing her to rest. Staring at her hands the emotions finally started to mesh with her thoughts.

That was the man who had killed her family.

That was the man who had taken her childhood away.

That man was a monster.

That man was the brother of the man she loved.

That man was the same type of monster that Damon was.

A loud crack stopped her heart, her head whipped around to stare into the black overgrown path that she had just emerged from. Something was coming, and whatever it was was strong.

Pushing herself up scared she had no idea what to do. Her hands fisted as she took a defensive stance not thinking.

It took a minute but a figure was standing there in the shadows. Her heart took off in a race as she watched the figure move.

"Elena?" Damons voice floated from the woods. Her heart stopped in shock for a second. Her hands dropping to her sides, her body began to quake. The memories of her families screams echoing in her head.

"Why didnt you tell me Damon?" The question came out hard and angry. Tears streaming down her face.

Damon didnt say anything but finally stepped out of the woods where she could see him. He was a few paces away. He eyes were soft and sad, his lips pushed together tightly as if he was thinking hard about the next thing he would say.

"About my brother? Or Me." Damon looked picture perfect. Like the run through the woods was nothing to him. He wasnt breathing heavy his clothes werent torn. He wasnt sweating even though he was still wearing the heavy clothes that he was wearing before he left.

Elena stared at him, her emotions battling each other. Anger, love, betrayal, trust, safe...danger. Everything in her was fighting. Tearing her brown eyes from his face she stared at his shoes instead.

"I dont understand why Damon. My head hurts, my heart hurts. But... I dont know what else anymore. I never thought that... I just."

"Elena...Im sorry Ive never told you about him. Or me." Damon folded his hands behind his back. He didnt want to show her how tense he was so he clenched his hands together behind his back.

Elenas glanced up, her eyes meeting his. "What are you? You and him. Are both the same. I know it Damon so dont deny it. I saw you with that women. Blood. Eating her blood."

Damon stood still, his breathing has stopped. He had feared as much. On the outside he looked calm cool and collected but on the inside he was freaking out. he stepped forward his left hand coming out from behind him to reach for her.

Elena stumbled backwards. "Dont touch me right now! I need to..." Her breathing picked up but this time black spots filled her vision. "I dont wann.." Her brain shut down and she fell to the floor out cold.

Damon stared at her listening to her frantic heartbeat slowly decrease in speed till it was normal. Pursing his lips he moved to pick her up and take her home.

* * *

Elena rolled over in bed. Sharp pains shot up from her knees. Slowly opening her eyes she stared at the ceiling. It was now day light out. What had happened?

Her head suddenly hurt again causing her to wince. Green eyes, horses, woods, blood. It all came back and she sat up. She hadnt realized he was in the room till he crossed his leg over the other.

Startled she gasped and pulled her covers up to her chin. "Damon!"

Damon said nothing as he stood and made his way over to her bed and sat down. he couldnt look at her anymore.

"Im so sorry Elena. I know..this must be hard for you. I should have left before you found out."

Elenas heart stopped. Even though she was angry and scared and hurt did she really want that? The faces suddenly of her family burst through her memory. Perhaps.

"Tell me what you are. Tell me."

Damon sighed lightly and turned. His face slowly began to darken around the eyes, he lips pulled back as his long white fangs extended. His eyes on her face.

"I am a vampire... I...have killed for my food. I..." He didnt know what else to say so he just lifted his hand to mouth and bit hard into it. Pain riding up his arm as he pulled his fangs out. He didnt extend it to offer it to her but to let her see the blood, to watch the blood come and stop and begin to close the bite mark.

Elena stared at it and rose her hand to her forehead. "Damon. Your brother killed my family."

Damon slowly nodded as his face began to become lighter till he was a normal looking man again. "He is."

Damon slowly stood and covered his face before he let out a breath. "Elena. I have never stolen any memories from you. I have never given you false ones. But I think it is time..and that it is okay..this. this one time."

Elena stared at him in shock. "What..do you mean?"

Damon closed his eyes and finally opened them. Elena caught in his stare.

Damon could feel her mind. He was in it now. He could tell her the sky was purple and she would believe it. He could feed from her..he could.. Damon clenched his teeth together and pushed the thoughts away. He let her mind go and turned. He couldnt do it.

"Elena. Im sending you back to school..and Im leaving you within the week. You will be safe and you will not see me again"

Elena hurt. So many questions. So many unanswered questions. So much in so little time had happened and it left her head spinning.

Elena watched from her bed as the maids came in droves to gather all her belongings. Lucy had come and sat down on the edge of her bed holding all the paper work needed for their departure.

"Come now child. We have a home for us in Paris."

Lucy stood and pulled the blankets from a very numb Elena. Lucy and another maid pulled Elena to her feet and dressed Elena in a light blue dress.

Everything had been a blur as she made her way down the stairs. She hadnt seen him since he was in her room. Guided by Lucys withered hand to the carriage she felt so much it confused her.

Damon stood in the bay window watching the carriage leave. It would be the last time she would see him. He would see her again, to check on her. He would watch her grow and get old. He frowned and popped open the whiskey he was holding. He wanted to be sober when she left. He wanted to remember everything about her at this moment. He loved her. He loved her and it hurt.

When he could no longer see the carriage he slowly pulled the whiskey to his lips and drank.

The carriage ride hadnt seem like it took that long to Elena. By the time they reached the school she was starting to feel like her head wasnt spinning anymore.

The carriage stopped and the carriage driver helped her out of the carriage. Her eyes found a face she hadnt seen before but yet it was familiar some how. A women clad in a green dress. Her brown hair curly and spilling over her shoulders. She looked young but beautiful. The Head Mistress standing next to her looking a bit tired. Elena smiled a false smile at the pair and sighed as she made her way up the stairs.

"Ms. Gilbert. This is Ms. Pierce. She is going to be my assistant. Now get to your room classes start early in the morning."

Elena nodded and silently made her way into the building.

* * *

**Damon had finally made a decision to leave. Now. Is it the right one? Who knows. It's about to get alot more deeper.**

**If you want to follow me on twitter you can its KaeLuhhRoxo**

**oh yeaaaa_ REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welp! It seems I threw some of you for a loop last chapter. Lol. Sorry about that. But everything is going to make a bit of more sense soon.**

**Enjoy and Please REVIEW.**

* * *

_The carriage stopped and the carriage driver helped her out of the carriage. Her eyes found a face she hadnt seen before but yet it was familiar some how. A women clad in a green dress. Her brown hair curly and spilling over her shoulders. She looked young but beautiful. The Head Mistress standing next to her looking a bit tired. Elena smiled a false smile at the pair and sighed as she made her way up the stairs._

_"Ms. Gilbert. This is Ms. Pierce. She is going to be my assistant. Now get to your room classes start early in the morning."_

_Elena nodded and silently made her way into the building._

* * *

Everything felt off to her and she couldnt quite place her finger on it. Everything that had happened kept replaying in her head and she knew she would have reacted different but..but..

Sitting on the stool in front of her vanity pulling a comb through her hair the thoughts suddenly stopped as if someone had erased them from her mind. But then it would come back and start to knaw at her mind.

Licking her lips, eyebrows knit together in frustration. Damon himself was the same type of monster as his brother. Something that fed on blood. Pulling her hair over her shoulder she placed her hand on her neck and set the comb down. She could feel the blood pumping lightly under the skin.

"I wonder what it would have been like if he had bitten me..." Elenas heart started to pick its pace up at even the prospect of Damons mouth on her skin. Turning her head lightly and tilting her chin up she looked in the mirror at her long olive neck. Spotting something she nearly fell out of her chair.

"What IS that?" Leaning forward she eyed the two little marks on her neck. Heart thundering in her chest. Had he bitten her before?

A knock on the door to her room startled her enough to almost make her lose her balance on the edge of her seat. Letting her hair go she stood and made her way across the room to open the door.

Slowly opening the door a crack she came face to face with the Head Mistresses assistant.

"Oh umm.. hello Ms. Pierce. Come in please." Elena suddenly felt nervous as she opened the door wide and watched the women walk into the room. Elena shut the door behind her and sat on her knees on the floor. The action felt weird to her as if it was involentary.

Elena found the womens brown eyes captivating. Everything suddenly felt like air. "Everything went the way you wanted it to Miss Katherine." The words quietly fell from her lips.

"Of course it did you silly girl." Katherine sighed lightly and held her hand up to inspect her gloved hand.

"What happens next?" Elena felt the words fall from her mouth. It was odd it was like she NEEDED to be told what to do next. The feeling was horrible to her but Katherine sat down on the stool and turned.

"Brush my hair while I inform you of exactly what you are going to say, do and feel when you get kidnapped later."

"Yes Miss Katherine."

Katherines eyes met Elenas in the mirror as Elena pulled a clean comb from her vanity and began to pull it through Katherines long brown locks listening to her orders.

* * *

Damon knew this day would eventually come when he would have to leave but he thought it would have been a bit easier on him. Like letting go of a wounded bird. Had he been too selfish with keeping her as long as he had? The pain on both of them was very evident. He had learned how to make himself feel numb or at least numb enough to endure the loneliness he usually felt. But being without Elena forever. Could he endure that?

Standing in the mirror he observed himself. Blue eyes scanning over his features. It had been over a decade since he was turned into a vampire, and just as Miss Katherine had said he had not aged a bit. Leaning forward he inspected the planes of his face looking for non-existant wrinkles.

"I wonder what I would have looked like as an old man..."

"Most likely like grandfather on mothers side. You know how awfully alike you two looked at your age."

Damons insides screamed in defense but his face stayed calm as he turned to the window to see a rather relaxed and bored looking Stefan perched on a branch near the window. His arms behind his head propping it up, his left leg swinging below freely.

"So nice of you to show your face brother. You seem..." Damon inspected his clothes and found no trace of blood. "calm."

Stefan slowly smiled a sad smile. "I suppose so. Last time you saw me I was busy tearing apart an entire family. Though seems I missed one."

Damon stared at Stefan with cold eyes waiting for the catch. There may have been a time when the two of them had been close but with the death of them their new relationship was a bit strained.

"Why are you living your life as a human. You're making us vampires look pathetic. Dying your hair..wearing make up..."

Damon rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror to look at the fake grey in his hair and the soft lines of the make up he had placed on his face to show the shadows of his face better to make him seem older.

"You look like a gentalmen. Like you always wanted huh Damon. I suppose it took you a bit to forget all your human wants.. maybe it will run its course now that the little girl is gone."

Damon tried not to falter in his acting he didnt want to send Stefan on a hunt. He hadnt forgotten his brothers love for the hunt. Odd thing was Damon still felt like himself, well. The Damon before he changed. Had Stefan always been violent just repressed? The idea of it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Perhaps he never really knew his brother.

"I suppose..with eternity infront of you and eyes that captivate the mind you can do anything you want." Damon turned away from the mirror and leaned against his desk and crossed his arms. He tried to seem relaxed as he stared at Stefan. Damon rose a eyebrow looking at the odd way Stefans hair was combed back and...fluffed.

"Stefan. I know it has been a while but I wanted to ask you... What is with the hair?" Stefan blinked and looked at him. He rose a questioning eyebrow.

"Youre the one wearing make up Damon dont make fun of me."

" I was teasing Stefan. Goodness you used to have a sense of humor. Anyways..I was thinking Africa..maybe India for my next adventure. Care to come brother?"

Stefan pulled his arms away from his head and turned to fully face the window.

"What brings on the sudden brotherly love now that I've found you?"

Damon shrugged but said nothing as the vampire outside analyzed him with a burning intensity. he could actually almost see the wheels in his head turning in Stefans head as he ran through everything.

"The girl." Damon watched the creepiest smile form on Stefans face as he dropped to the ground. Damon moved to the window his heart suddenly slamming against his rib cage. He saw no sign of Stefan but he could smell him on the wind. His ears picking up the sound of feet moving swiftly across the ground headed for Paris.

Damons eyes grew wide as he threw himself from the window and followed after Stefan.

Damon hadnt been able to keep pace with Stefan. They were made at the same time and yet Stefan seemed to have the upper hand at his moment. Rocketing through the city towards where Elena was supposed to be he slammed to a hault as he turned the corner. On the steps to the school stood a rather sad looking Katherine whos head was tilted back looking up.

"Damon?"

Damon if he had been human would have fainted at the shock of seeing her. Her voice echoed through him like bells. He was surprised the heavens hadnt opened up and sun shine down on her with the innocence she held in her voice.

"Katherine."

Katherine smiled a sad smile and looked at the ground. The perfect picture of sadness. But Damon had been with her when she was hunting. She had the best poker face..and her acting was impeccable.

"What are you doing here Katherine?"

Damon watched her sigh lightly and look slowly up at him. He was trying to find anything to give her away if she was lying but he found nothing. On guard still he stepped forward. He hadnt forgotten why he was here. He listened harder to the building. Taking in the smells. "I was hunting and came across a scent I recognized,.. It was Stefan and it led me here."

Damon glanced at the building he didnt hear any screaming or any feet moving in the building. He was focusing so hard on the building he hadnt noticed she was silently moving across the cobbled stones towards him. If he had been human her eerie walk would have scared him.

"I see." Damon couldnt wait any longer for her to leave he needed to get into that building when he started to smell smoke. Blue eyes scanned the building when he finally found the smoke billowing out from behind the building.

"Oh no.." Not caring about Katherine any longer he moved towards the alley when he heard a familiar voice screaming. His heart stopped at the awefulness of it.

Someone in the building began to scream Fire and children and adults began pouring from the house. Whistles alerting the fire began to go off all up and down the main street. Pushing children aside he tried to get into the building.

"Damon what are you doing?!" Katherine called over the crowd but Damon didnt care anymore.

Making his was up the stairs he followed the scent of his brother. Fire at the end of the hall stopped him. On the other side of the wall of flames stood Emily.

Emily looked sad as she began to move towards him. The fire engulfed her for a moment, then it didnt. He watched the fire burning everything in the hall but her.

Too startled by the sight of the maiden walking to him he forgot he needed to be on guard. But against a witch? He just stood there.

"Damon. Good to see you after all this time. Still handsome as ever."

Damon blinked he had never heard her speak to anyone that way before. She had been so proper as a servant.

"Emily..." The fire coming down the hall reached the pair but didnt touch them. Damon watched the flames singe the walls.

"It's not Stefan..It's Katherine. She found a way to control Stefan. Shes using his loneliness, guilt and love for you to get what she wants."

Damon frowned listening to all of this. He had been chasing Stefan here to save Elena from Stefan he hadnt expected to save Elena from Katherine.

"I dont fully understand what youre saying to me right now I..I need to find Elena."

Emily frowned at Damon.

"Im tired of Katherine Damon. Im tired of my service. Ive got children..family that I have had to abandon. The witches are angry with me..and my magic thankfully hasnt suffered...but I have heard the witches curse.. My line is cursed now... Mothers in my line will want to leave. Will want to watch their children suffer while I watch from the other side...all because of Katherine. I wont allow it."

Damon watched Emily, the hair standing up on his arms. "What are you saying Emily."

"Im saying no matter what I do Im cursed. No matter what. Because of her. I wont allow her to get what she wants. No..Not any longer. I've taken some of the blood and hair from the girl Stefan has taken and Im going to pull us all into a new world."

* * *

**o.0 Seems like Emily is a tad Miffed. lol. Anyways hope you guys like it. Please **

**Review!**

**btw i changed my twitter. its **

**AnimalRoxo **

**if you want to follow meh.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know its been a bit Im sorry!**

* * *

_"I dont fully understand what youre saying to me right now I..I need to find Elena."_

_Emily frowned at Damon._

_"Im tired of Katherine Damon. Im tired of my service. Ive got children..family that I have had to abandon. The witches are angry with me..and my magic thankfully hasnt suffered...but I have heard the witches curse.. My line is cursed now... Mothers in my line will want to leave. Will want to watch their children suffer while I watch from the other side...all because of Katherine. I wont allow it."_

_Damon watched Emily, the hair standing up on his arms. "What are you saying Emily."_

_"Im saying no matter what I do Im cursed. No matter what. Because of her. I wont allow her to get what she wants. No..Not any longer. I've taken some of the blood and hair from the girl Stefan has taken and Im going to pull us all into a new world."_

* * *

Damon glanced at the fire licking at his legs but his pants werent burning. The embers torched everything around him and the wood floors began to fall away to the first floor of the school.

"Emily, Please. Let me find Elena. I need to find her." Damon took a step forward his hand reaching out to the frail looking elder women. Emilys eyes found his in the flames. The empty hallow gaze she gave him scared him more than the burning building around them.

"Protect my family Damon and everything will fall into place. Make any moves what so ever and from the other side I swear I'll alter your life further."

Thunder cracked and Damons eyes opened in the dark. He layed back staring up at the ceiling of the bording house. He could smell the burning coals of the flame he had lit earlier that night. Sitting up he touched his hand to his forhead and glanced at the nearly empty crystal whiskey glass. "Well..that was a rather fucked up dream."

Damon stretched and finally pushed himself into a seated position. Light foot steps on the carpet made their way into the den he had been holed up in. His eyes found tghe figure in the door frame. Elena stood perfect with her arms wrapped around her frame. Her eyes sad.

"Elena." He breathed her name and stood. The dream hadnt fallen away from his thoughts and he moved across the events of the dream had stressed him and he felt the need to make sure she was real. He wanted to touch her. Needed to. Reaching he stopped when he noticed her brown eyes watching his hand with a bit of concern.

"Damon.. any news on Stefan?" Always breaking the mood. Always keeping him at arms length. The warning of Emilys dream rang in his head. "Protect my family or..."

Damon glanced away and shrugged. "I've had a few leads here and there but.. you know Klaus."

Elena sighed and glanced down at her sneakers. "Bonnie hasnt returned my calls and Caroline is off hunting. I didnt want to bother you but I didnt want to be home anymore alone." Damon glanced at her before pacing away. She tended to do that. Pick up on the train of thought he had. It couldnt be Emily.

Damon nodded and turned away from her making his way over to the fire place. He stared at the embers for a moment and reached down and picked up a few logs and tossed them onto the pile of ashes. Grabbing the fire poker he stabbed at the bottom trying to get the fire going again. "You're safe here Elena.. You won't be lonely with me here."

Elena moved and sat down on the couch. "You alright Damon?" He could hear her heart flutter when she said his name. He pursed his lips and turned around.

"Yes little Miss. With you here everything is always better. Even on a night like this." His eyebrows waggled for a second. Thunder cracked once more outside drawing his attention to the window. His heightened sense of hearing listening for any activity outside the house.

Elena giggled and shook her head. "I dont know why that sounds familiar but I like it." Running her fingers through her hair as she leaned back into the couch to get comfy.

"Does it? Hmm.." The fire cracked behind him and he glanced at it, confusion written across his features. Could it?Nah...

* * *

**I know it's a short ending an stuff. I just.. I dunno I couldnt get to any smutty stuff here. I kinda felt weird with starting her and his relationship so young. Blah. But I wanted to tie both worlds together and perhaps in this one they have a better shot. And I thought it was a good way to tie in all of Damons no nos in the show to Emily messing with him from the other side when he gets all naughty. **

**Anyways! Im sorry it took forever but it's finally done. ha. It was my first go at a Fan Fic so dont hate on me too hard. please review!**


End file.
